Paradise
by GhostfaceScylla
Summary: Nani? Kaoru-dono loves who, de gozaru yo? Sessha knows sessha is not worthy, but seriously, how long has Kaoru-dono known this guy? Sessha must get her back..... R&R or no chatper 10!
1. Paradise Lost

Konichiwa, minna-san! I started this today, and decided to post it, but I need reviews to continue on to chapter 2, so review or this is a one shot J  
  


Summary: So Kenshin and Kaoru called it quits before it ever began. And now there's a new man, an oil tycoon from Kyoto. Nani? How long have you known him Kaoru-dono? And you want to do what? Do you not think that's rushing things? NO! Sessha must win her back, or win her for the first time, or something like that……

On with the story:

Chapter 1: Paradise Lost

Yeah, yeah so I'll admit it. I'm more than a little afraid of my mother's possessions…I mean, just the sight of them gives me a case of the shivers. It's not because she was mean or anything, but because, well, she's dead. I don't even like her things in the dojo anymore, its bad luck, you know. And I don't need any more bad luck than I've got already.

        It's not like I didn't love her, we were just different. And I think half of our problem was that she never had the time to know me. She was a strikingly beautiful, accented with simple adornments, one of her heavy brocade kimonos could have kept my little family, Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano and me, in rice for a few years at least. But shortly after her death, bandits pillaged our house and took most of her things. 

        So you can imagine my surprise when I found a wooden box with my name written in elaborate katakana under one of the floorboards in my room. I knew that writing although I hadn't seen it in many seasons. And as I placed my fingers on the lid of the box, an image of her burning incense at the town shrine for her protective Kami came back to me. Her raven locks almost brushed the floor as she walked and her hair was adorned with one beautifully detailed pearl comb, her obi stretched for what seemed like miles and the intricate patterns played with the sparse sunshine in the temple interior. She was so lovely.

        Mother.

        My hands pressed against the mahogany and slowly I slid the lid between my fingers…and gasped.

        And what was inside this box, you ask?

********

        Someone was furiously stomping in the kitchen.

        Kenshin heard it, rather, he heard her, and smiled. Well, that was fine, she could make breakfast today, he would just have to grin and grimace through the charred food. But, he had been hoping for something…edible.

*****  
  


        "Hnnn." Her ponytail rustled up against her freshly washed kimono as she growled at a shaft of boiled bamboo. Any minute, she realized, this underestimated foe would spring up and try to kill and destroy her _and the food she was preparing. But she was ready, and the long kitchen knife glinting in the morning sun proved it. Just as the bamboo jumped off the counter to attack her,_

        "KYAA!" Kaoru sliced like someone partially insane, which was not too far from the truth. Bamboo shoots went flying up into the air in a very gory display, harsher than even the Battousai could muster. _She had made it rain vegetables._

"Umm, Kaoru-dono?"

        His pink gi swayed in the air current making its way around the kitchen. Kenshin looked so handsome, one hand resting on his hip.

        "Hai?" She picked a piece of bamboo out of her hair.

        "Can sessha help?"

        Kaoru frowned. No. On this day of all days, she would do this on her own. "Hai, Kenshin. Will you wake 

Yahiko-kun up?"

        A placid smile painted his still features. Had she, had she been on the verge of snapping at him? "Hai, Kaoru-dono, I will."

        "Hey, Kenshin! What's for breakfast?"

        "Segara Saosuke, I can smell the sake from here!" Kaoru yelled back as Sano made his way through her dojo. "And if you haven't noticed, Kenshin's not cooking this morning. _I am."_

        "Well, in that case, sayonara!"

        "Oh no you don't!" Kaoru grabbed his white jacket and pulled the fighter-for-hire over to her little table, forcing him to sit or face the same fate as the bamboo.

*****  
        'Let's see… fish? Is that fish or burnt wood? And, dear Kami, please tell me that's rice. And what the hell, a deformed piece of bamboo?' Yahiko thought as he surveyed the spread in front of him. 'And I don't even wanna guess what _that_ is.' He eyed a grey lumpy dish of what appeared to be some kind of strange sauce. He was almost positive it eyed him back.

        "Well, come on, everyone. Dig in!" Kaoru's fresh blue eyes shone. 

        'Kami bless her. And Kami bless me for eating this shit!' With that, Yahiko bravely picked up his chopsticks and prepared for battle with his food. 

        A few seconds of silence, of three men praying that their death by putrid breakfast would be fast and painless. Sano crunched down on something in his rice that he thought, yes he was sure, was a fingernail. 

        "Well, it's certainly not like mom used to make…" He jested while holding his white sleeve out of the way to take a sip of tea.

        "Yeah, not like mom used to make." Yahiko closed his eyes and smiled, awaiting the flying 'baka's and bokkens that would no doubt befall him. He knew she would say what she always said, '200 strokes!', and it was a kind of comforting daily ritual.

        He waited.

        And waited with his eyes shut.

        But nothing came. 

        Finally, Yahiko opened up one eye a tiny bit to sneak a peak at Kaoru and saw her sitting perfectly still, her teacup halfway to her mouth, and her eyes harboring hurt.

        "K…Kaoru, I didn't mea-" He started. But as he did, she rose in a quiet, stormy way and fled the room with her shoulders shaking a bit. Any other day, she would have taken it as a joke, but today of all days…

         "I didn't mean it!" Yahiko yelled after her, but no reply was given.

        "Kami, what's her problem?" Sano stared after her, and then felt something cold upon his person, a deadly energy. He turned to meet a pair of razor sharp eyes upon him. belonging to one very angry wanderer. "Umm, Kenshin? Didja swallow some bad bamboo?"

        Kenshin coughed, radiating contempt into the air around him. "If you will excuse me." He stated coldly. No 'sessha', no 'de gozaru yo', just plainly in a horrible Hitokiri way that made the muscles in Sano's belly contract.

        He picked up Kaoru's teacup and headed off down the hallway.

*****  
  


        The paper-thin door was still open, she hadn't bothered to close it in her fury, and Kenshin snuck up on her without much effort. 

        Kaoru sat in front of a large floor mirror in her room, her black hair strewn about her shoulders as she tore at it with a sandalwood comb. Kenshin could hear the hairs breaking from where he stood, her fingers flying furiously through the strands. As he watched, she tangled the comb in her hair and it stuck there, a mess about her head. He stepped lightly until she could see him in the glass, and then crouched down directly behind her.

        "You left your tea, de gozaru yo. It is not good to skip breakfast, so sessha thought maybe you would drink a little of it in here, that I did." He placed the teacup at her side and then went to work on getting the comb free from her obsidian locks. Her hair gave way under his nimble hands and soon he was combing through her lovely hair with broad and sweeping strokes. Kaoru's face in the mirror showed an expression of wonderment, her little crimson lips parted as if she could think of nothing to say and her teacup held but inches away from her mouth. Kenshin met her eyes in the looking glass. 

        "Oh Kenshin." She choked out, her breathing uneven and her eyes near tears.

        "Nani?"

        "What…what will happen when I'm old and I have no one, no one to…I'm nothing like a proper….like my…I can do nothing…" A lone tear rolled down her cheek and she sighed. "I can't cook, or wash clothes properly. I mean, I can't even brush my hair for Kami-sama's sake."

        Kenshin bent close to her ear to whisper. "Is Kaoru-dono replacing me? Sessha will take care of you when you are old, if you will allow it de gozaru yo. You are like a sister to sessha, I would never let you go un-cared for." He knew that 'sister' was a lie, he was well aware, but he also knew that he was not worthy. And truth be told, he had been thinking the same thing about Kaoru-dono lately. She needed someone perfect, someone to love her without the fear of her being captured all of the time.

        He would love her forever, from a distance…

        His past would not mar her future. 

        He brushed away a tear that was still lingering on her cheek. 

        Kaoru set her tea down on the floor and placed her face in her hands, small sobs beginning to fill the room. 

        "Oh…" Kenshin exclaimed as he turned her around to face him, to close his arms around her and place his cheek upon the crown of her head. Her small hands entwined themselves in the front of his gi and she buried her face in his chest, even now he could feel the multitude of her tears soaking through the fabric to meet his skin. 

        She was saying something through her tears, but it was so muffled that he could not understand her. 

        It was probably a good thing he couldn't.

        He was truly sorry for her, sorry for himself that he could not allow his heart to love her because of the danger it posed. But seeing her in pain from his words was almost worse.  

        "There, there," he said as he rubbed small circles on her back. He needed something to get her mind off of the present situation she was in, anything. Then, his eyes spied something sitting at the corner of the mirror. It was a pearl comb, an old one from before the Meiji, a lovely hand carved lotus blossom motif adorning its corners. He picked it up with his spare hand and began to sweep her hair upwards with the help of it, began to set it in place.

        But suddenly, she wrenched herself from his hold and grabbed the comb from him. Kaoru brushed away her tears with the back of her hand, discarded them as if they were worthless, and stood over him in a position of defiance. 

        "Arigato." She said curtly, her voice taking an austere tone. And with that she turned her back to him to stare at an ink painting on the far wall. 

        Kenshin stayed seated and stunned, not budging.

        She whirled around again, still holding the comb between her hands. "I _said_ arigato." Kaoru bit into him in a less than subtle attempt to get him to leave. 

        He rose in an unhurried way and strolled out of the room, shocked at her words and the voice she had used with him. 

        The last thing he heard was the door slamming behind him as he walked down the hall, a defiant slamming intended to shut him out permanently. 

A/N

NANI? KENSHIN AND KAORU HAVING TIFFS?! WHERE IS THIS GOING!? Do you want to see? Well, I need reviews to continue, otherwise the buck stops here.  Next chapter (if one exists) I take you to a graveyard and we meet someone we never thought existed. Thanks for your time!

Lara-chan


	2. Gates of Paradise

WOW! It took me a long time to update! Sry guys! Reviews, as always, are appreciated and will win you chappie 3 ;)

    **THIS WILL NOT BE A KAORU GETS CAPTURED STORY! **Solely because I think they're overdone and I wanted to do something new and original. I'm just making that clear now. (:

I want to reply to my lovely reviewers who ROCK my BEiNG!!

CEEGEE- *dances* THANK YOU! you have reviewed every RK thing I've ever posted and it means SOOOOO much, seriously!! Even some of my worst stuff *believe me, I know that some of it was _horrible_* you supported me on! Thanks again for being there ^_^

ShilviGrl/Amyjenc1- Yes mam! It's a little strange, I know… but I have a reason. Hope you like the chappie and thanks for the review! ^____^

Elizabeth- Thankies! I have long been an admirer of your writing and I thank you whole heartedly for reviewing my work! You da Grrrrl!  Someone's been busy updating too, good gosh girl!!!@_@  
Quist- Why thank you! I hope you like the next installment, and your review was much, much appreciated!

Crystal Renee- YOU RULE! Hehe, thanks for the neverending support my amazing authoress buddy! ^____^

Fanfiction Wanderer- Awwww, much thanks! Your continued support means muchos! And you know, you can update your story any time now!! I'm dying for the next installment! ;)

Clemen- thanks bunches!! Here's hoping you stick around to read this chapter, too ^_^

Dark Mave- Your wish is my command! Thanks for the review!! 

Koishii Sweet- you make my day! And write such lovely reviews!!! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter also ^____^

ToHeLlWiThThEnIcKs- WOW! That was hard to type! Hehehe, I know I'm wicked, thankies for noticing! And don't worry, more drama on the way! Thanks for the review :)

MZ. AMbER EYES- Kaoru and Kenshin fighting! Hehe, hope you like this chapter!!

Momo girl- Happy to oblige! Thanks so much for the nice review!  
Silver Goddess1- *bows* why, thank you ever so much! Hope this chapter is as fun to read as it was to write!  
  


Reviews, as always are MUCH appreciated!!

    The parasol was gone from the stand in the hallway.

   He didn't have to physically see it to know that it was missing, he felt it disappear. But why should he care? If she decided to leave without telling him, why should he make any effort to-

    Because he was Kenshin and she was Kaoru and it was dark, stormy, and raining. That's why.

    And because he'd kill himself if anything ever happened to her. Take his katana and drive it straight through the heart of the matter, literally. But of course, that's what love will do to you…

    He put on his tabi socks and sandals, padded softly down the hallway to avoid waking Yahiko, and tried to follow the muddied, faint tracks out front leading away from the dojo. 

    But if anyone asked, he was NOT whipped. Not in the least…….

**********

    Kenshin's hair was thick, so when it got wet it was almost heavier than his Katana that hung about his slender waist. And as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, it snapped on his back like a whip, a driving force. He wondered slightly whether the people sleeping below the blue tiles were startled awake by his pouncing on their roofs, but then again, he really didn't care too much. The only thing he cared about was….

    At any rate, the footprints led on through twisted alleyways and down roads that had since turned into creeks with the recent rainfall. Then, the tracks became further apart, possibly because the owner had sprinted into a run. They took a direct turn through an iron gate, up a sloppy slope, past a few oddly shaped rocks, and then…

    The parasol wavered lightly in the falling rain. Kenshin looked down at her from a nearby rooftop, her hair loose and hanging off her shoulders. She hadn't even bothered to put on her kimono, and so, she stood in her white night frock over what appeared to be… yes it was…

    A grave.

    A chiseled granite stone bore a name and a date which Kenshin could not read from where he was standing.

    He watched her knees collapse under her. 

    He watched her sink to the ground, hands covering her face, and drop the parasol by her side. Mud marred her white night shift and mist collected in her finely combed hair making it appear dipped in silver. 

    She merely sat there in the earth, her shoulders shaking with the intensity of her emotions, her tears mixing with the rain. 

**********

    Kaoru knew her knees had given out, knew she was laying in the equivalent of a mud bath, she just didn't know how long she had been there. And she couldn't exactly tell if those were tears or raindrops streaming down her pink cheeks. 

    Not that it mattered all that much.

    Finally, she reached into the folds of her nightshift and pulled out a pearl hair comb. 

    "Mother," She started, her voice at less than a whisper. "you would have been forty today… I have nothing else to give you but this."

    With her alabaster hands, she dug a little hole in front of her mother lonely grave. "There! Take it back!" With one swift movement, she buried it and drew her knees up to her stomach, rocking back and forth. 

    Her voice turned icy.

    "I am NOTHING like you!" with this, she hit the ground hard with one fist. 

    "But, dammit, I could have been…. I could have been everything like you, a real woman, like Megumi!" a sob escaped into the night air.

    "Wh…why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to leave me?!"

    No answer came. 

**********

    'So the comb had been her mothers,' Kenshin thought. 'And _that's_ why she's mad…' At least it was somewhat of an explanation towards her outburst. 

    'I should really go hold the umbrella over her.' His mind continued working on its own. 'It would be the Rurouni thing to do…' Kenshin shook his red mane causing water to fly off in 1000 different directions and began to slide off the rooftop. 

    It pained him to see her hurting so. Maybe his quiet eyes could help her… at least, that's what he hoped.

**********

    The coldness was getting under her skin. She just knew she was going to be sick in the morning. And then, Kenshin would lightly scold her for going out on such a night. Any minute now, she felt she would find the courage to move, to stand and walk away. If she only sat here a minute or two longer.

    Just a few more seconds, really….

    A few more….

    But, suddenly, the rain seemed to stop. Well, at any rate, she couldn't feel it on her back anymore. However, the sound of it hitting the gravestones and bouncing off onto the ground was all around her.

    It must be Kenshin. It must be Kenshin being a dear and holding the parasol over her.

    "Oh….Kenshin……" It was almost to herself, but loud enough for him to hear. The person beside her kneeled down.

    "Is this…Kenshin?" they said, pointing to the gravestone as if the man she spoke of was buried there.

    Kaoru snapped her eyes open at a voice that was unfamiliar. 

    She jumped sideways, her eyes wide and turned towards the tall figure beside her. 

    It was definitely…not…Kenshin.

    The man stood up, a tall figure with dark hair and a prominent jawline. He handed the closed umbrella to Kaoru and ran a hand through his wet short locks. His fancy western-style buisiness suit was soaked through. Something about his eyes made Kaoru's heart leap, the kindness contained in them radiated through and warmed her.

    "Here you are." He said, smiling, his voice deep and masculine yet comforting. "You know, pretty young women really shouldn't be out alone at this hour. What are you doing out here?"

    Kaoru let a little half smile grace her lips as she took the umbrella out of his hands. "I could ask you the same question, mister. And not that it's any of your buisiness, but I can take care of myself much more effectively than you assume."   

    He laughed, and his eyes shone brighter than before. "I have no doubt. But you see, it would make me feel much better if you would allow me to escort you to wherever you're headed next… only for me to know that you arrived safely, you see."

    "Well…. I can't exactly stop you." She stood up and opened the umbrella, twirling it over her shoulder. This caused water to fly everywhere, even all over him. He laughed again, a happy laugh, and jumped to catch up with Kaoru, as she was already walking away.

    "I'm Takahashi Kazuo." He held out his arm for her to take, a strong arm clad in the finest fabric.

    "Kamiya Kaoru."

    "Charmed, I'm sure."

    Kaoru smiled to herself.

    'So there is heaven in a graveyard….' She thought.

**********

    "So there is hell in a graveyard." He murmured, under his breath. Who was this man and why did he have his arm wrapped around Kaoru-dono like that? And why was she smiling? Did she actually _like_ that? Did she actually think that this guy was _handsome _or something? He was the exact opposite of Kenshin! Surely, this guy with his gorgeous raven hair and domineering features, his 6 foot stature-

    Okay… so maybe she did.

    But certainly, this little half-wit prick couldn't-

    Was that jealousy filling Kenshin's mind? Or was it Battousai? No, it wasn't Battousai, but a Rurouni plagued with something akin to a green eyed monster.

    The man wasn't even a swordsman, Kenshin knew. He was a buisiness type, no katana about his waist, and his ki was so damn pleasant…. His muscles weren't built in the right places to hold a sword either. Still, if he was with Kaoru…

    He would follow this man and his Kaoru from the rooftops.

    And one wrong move,

    One wrong move and that fancy little suit of _Mr. _Takahashi's was going to become very, very bloody.

**********

    The walk back to the dojo seemed to take no more than a couple of seconds.

    Stupid dojo.

    Why couldn't you have been even a _little bit farther away?_

    Kaoru had even deliberately taken a wrong turn just to spend more time with this enchanting Kazuo man. She was so rattled and her mouth was moving so fast that she barely even knew what she was saying. But, he seemed to overlook her flighty, bubbly ways. 

    Now she knew how Misao felt with 'Lord Aoshi'. 

    "And _then_," she heard herself say, "Kenshin spilled beef pot stew all over me!"

    Why was she telling him that?

    What kind of an idiot was she? She gave herself a mental smack. But Kazuo chuckled again and smiled for the millionth time that night.

    "Aa. C'est la vie, no?" He stated matter-of-factly. Too bad Kaoru had noidea _what he had stated._

    "Erm… yes…?"

    His eyes were sweet as he stopped in the street and turned her towards him. The dojo gate was just up ahead and yet, Kaoru was resisting the temptation to enter and leave Kazuo behind. 

    "Surely, you've heard French?"

    "Iie." Kaoru blushed at her stupidity.

    "Oh! Well, we'll have to fix that. Repeat after me. J'accompagnerai l'indigne Kazuo…"

    "Juh acoump-ahh-gerai luh indine Kazuo…"

    "Sur un promenade autour de la ville…"

    "Sourr un pro-meh-nahde aou-toour de la viuelle…"

    "Demain après-midi."

    "Deh-man app-ray mi-dih."

    "Excellet, Miss Kamiya!"

    Kaoru donned a look of confusion. "Eh… what did I say?"

    "You said that you would accompany the unworthy Kazuo on a walk around the city tomorrow afternoon." Kaoru's face lit up when she heard his words. "You will, won't you?" There was a pleading quality in Kazuo's eyes as he asked her.

    "Hai! Of course I will!"

    "Great. I'm down here from Hokkaido on oil buisiness and I'd love to see a bit of the city before I leave. Shall I pick you up around one then?"

    Kaoru could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks. "That would be… delightful…"

    With one fluid motion, he took her hand in his and kissed it gracefully. "I am deeply honored. Until tomorrow, mon petite chou." And with that, he turned to walk away.

    "W… what does that mean?" Kaoru managed to choke out.

    "I'll tell you tomorrow!"

    He tipped his black fedora to her and with that, he was gone.

    Surely, surely this can't be what love feels like, can it?

**********

    Battousai and Kenshin were both very angry.

    "The 'unworthy' bit's ours, Rurouni."

    "Sessha knows this… sessha just doesn't know what sessha is going to do about it…"

    "Well you better think of something fast… otherwise…"

    Somehow, by the expression on the delighted Kaoru-dono's face, both Rurouin and Battousai knew it was just a bit too late to do anything at all. 

THIS WILL NOT BE A KAORU GETS CAPTURED STORY! I REPEAT! NO! so if you want one of those, you better look elsewhere. Hehehe, anyways, next chapter: a crazy jealous Kenshin and a giddy Kaoru finding the man of her dreams!!! That is, if you review!  
Please? 

Till next time

-o-

Kawaii Lara-chan 


	3. One More Day in Paradise

Hey MINNA! The third chapter of Paradise has arrived! However, if you want chappie, four, reviews are necessary (: otherwise, no chappie 4 u!

BIG THANKS to all that reviewed last chapter! You light up this authoress' life!

Koishii Sweet- ::huggles you:: Thanks SOO much for reviewing so much of my stuff! You rock this authoress's socks, do you know that?? Hehe, hope you like this next chappie!

Animegurl444- Thanks much! Glad I've lured you to the rather fluffy side of things for a while and I really hope you keep reading!

Quist- Happy to hear you're liking it! I know, stupid baka Rurouni! He's just too shy….. maybe things will get better eventually, ne? Thanks for the kind review!  
  


MZ. AMbER EYES- Correct you are (about the courting thing)! Liked the Battousai & Kenshin moment? Well, there's more around the corner! ^__^ Thankies for reviewing!

Jouko-chan- Thanks for the review and suggestions (: I think I'll be updating (hopefully) within the next two weeks, so I hope you'll come check it out!  
  


Weasel1029- Your wish is my command! Hope you like this chappie!  
  


Alea Seikou- YAY! Someone got it! Good to hear, really. I was hoping that someone would….. thanks for the encouraging review and hope you enjoy this chapter! ^.^

Crystal Renee- MAH SISTAH! I wuuuv you and thankies for the always nice review! ::huggles you:: and, you can update _your_ stories ne time now!! Pweeze?

JDFielding- hehe, thanks for the nice review! I really appreciate it and hope you like the story thus far ^__~

vioctoria- Glad you like it! Hope this chapter meets your approval!

Mia1218- Thank you so much!!! I'm so happy to hear that you connected with the story that much! You rock, hehe ^___^  
  


DarkAnimeChick- Hehe, you're psychic! More crazy jealous-ness to follow. Hope it meets expectations!!  
  


Oyuki- Why, thanies! Hope you're still reading and thankies for the review!

wackoramacko87­- Thanks much! I really appreciate the support!

TenkunoMeiou- I know, I'm a little bit evil for doing that to poor ken-ni, but he sorta deserved it, I agree! Thanks for the great review!  
  


DarkMave- Hahah, that's what I'm saying too!! Our poor baka Rurouni, I feel his pain… we'll just have to see what happens, ne? Hehe, thanks for the review ^_^  
  


Nigihayamai Haruko- Awww, thanks! I'm glad you liked the characterization! Can I ask you something? What does your username mean? Its really cool!! Hope you're still reading this and thanks again for the review! ^.^  
  


claire- I totally agree with you!! *prepares to smack Kaoru over the head for her stupidness* I'm just hoping she comes to her senses eventually ^___^ hehe, thanks for the funny review!

Angel Wendy- thanks bunches, Wendy! I appreciate the support and hope you're still reading along (:  
   
Shilvygrl/Amyjenc1- hehe, thanks for the review! Kenshin didn't help her because the other stupid (yet charming) Takahashi got there first *pouts* but maybe Kenshin will get to be alone with Kaoru eventually, ne? ^___^  
  


Disclaimer: Lara-chan is poor. All she owns is her laptop. Everything else, including Rurouni Kenshin and all registered trademarks belongs to someone else far richer than she…

Chapter 3: One More Day in Paradise

            "I work in the shadows of the night, hungering for the smell and taste of blood."

            "… Sessha would appreciate it if you would stop being so melodramatic, de gozaru yo…"

            Battousai landed hard on one of the rooftops and scowled at the baka Rurouni. "This is a waste of my time. A hitokiri isn't meant to use his skills in the NOONDAY SUN right above a CROWDED STREET."

            "So you would rather leave Kaoru-dono alone with this Kazuo guy?"

            The eyes of Battousai went from amber to a light red. "No." He said gruffly. "I think we should kill the bastard and be done with it."

            Kaoru's laughter drifted up from the street below. She had been on a 'walk' with Kazuo down by the river for over two hours now, entirely too long in both of Kenshin's split personality's opinions.

**********

            She couldn't stop smiling! Her jaw was starting to ache in all the wrong places, but being with Kazuo was just so…. she sighed…

            "Hmm," Kaoru finally ended the comfortable silence. "The oil industry, huh? How'd you get into that?"

            Kazuo flashed his perfect, gleaming, uniform teeth. "I've always been interested in things that burned… fire and passion in any form has always intrigued me…" He stopped.

            "Go on."

            "Well, when I was little, our family was rather poor. We had one candle for the whole house and I used to be fascinated with the wick. It was big, maybe…" At this point, Kazuo brought his fingers apart a couple of inches. "This long."            

            Then he frowned, staring down at his hands. "No, no… it was at least this long." He moved his hands two or so feet apart.

            Kaoru raised an eyebrow. Where exactly was he going with this? "A candle wick? That's pretty big…"

            "Oh yes,… but now that I think about it, it was really _this_ long." Kazuo stretched his arms out like wings behind Kaoru's back and set his hand lightly around her waist while dropping his other hand to his side.

            Kaoru's heart quickened as she turned to look up at the smiling Kazuo. 'He, did he?' She thought. Most definitely… he did have his hand on her waist, after all… She leaned her head on his shoulder and he tightened his grip on her as they walked along. 

            "But then again, it wasn't that important of a story anyway…" She heard him whisper as he took his other hand and brushed some loose strands of hair away from her face.

**********

            Click.

            "What are you doing, de gozaru yo? Sessha suggests you put that sword back…."

            "Hmph." Battousai was becoming quite agitated at having to pal around with this goody-two-shoes Rurouni. "See that?" he pointed with the butt of his unsheathed katakana. "He's got his grubby hands all over _our_ Kaoru. The fool is begging to die."

            "No, no you can't do that now…" Rurouni managed to force out, although not very convincingly. Even he had a jealous bone in him and it was starting to get irritated right about…now.

            Battousai's eyes narrowed. "You love her, don't you?" 

            "Hai, very much…"

            "Then leave it to me." Battousai prepared to jump off the blue tiled roof. "We'll just kill Takahashi, sweep the girl up like the heroes we are, and tell her that she's ours."

            For one single little moment, Rurouni thought about letting Battousai manage things. 

            But something inside of him told him that it was _wrong_.

            Damn conscience. It _always_ managed to get in the way…..

            Rurouni sighed, giving in to his good-natured side. "Uh, sessha doesn't think that's such a g- hey!" Battousai was already lowering himself on to the ground and it took all of Rurouni's strength to pull the hitokiri back up on the roof top by the back of his gi. "You will listen to me, if you please!"

            "No." Battousai stated matter-of-factly. "I'm going to go pay judgment to Takahashi.."

            "No you're not." Rurouni grabbed on to one end of Battousai's katakana. 

            "Yes." Battousai pulled back. "I am."

            "No." 

            "Yes."  

            "No!"

            "Yes!"

            "NO! Quit it, you're going to make sessha lose my bal-a-ah!"

            PLOMP.

            Too late.

            The two fell downwards to the earth, landing in a puddle from last night's rain, right at the feet of Kaoru-dono.

            "Uh… I'll let you take this one, Rurouni." Battousai cowered to the back recesses of Kenshin's mind. 

            "K-kenshin?!" Kaoru broke free of Kazuo's grip and stooped down towards him, her eyes showing a hint of concern. Kami-sama, she was beautiful. "Are you all right?" She asked sweetly, and then, as she bent closer to help him up, "How _dare_ you follow me, baka! What are you _thinking_?!"

            Kenshin caught sight of her face as he stood up, her scowl, her eyebrows knotted, her left eye twitching slightly… She seemed to be looking around, probably for a bokken…

            Kenshin laughed nervously. "Hai, I'm fine…"

            Takahashi stepped forwards towards Kenshin, towering a foot above him. "You're the man I met this morning when I came to pick up Kaoru, aren't you?"

            'First Name Basis?!' Battousai roared from the back of Kenshin's mind.

            "Silence!" Rurouni intended to mentally scream back at him. Unfortunately, he only ended up screaming right in….Kazuo's face…

            "Pardon?" Kazuo put on a confused expression.

            "Kenshin! I can't believe you! What's wrong with you today?" Kaoru stuck a pointed finger at him. 

            A blush worked its way up Kenshin's cheeks. "O, Oh, Sessha wasn't talking to you, de gozaru yo…"

            "Well then who WERE you talking to? ME?! It better not have been me!" Kaoru was getting more and more flustered.

            "No, no Kaoru-dono, I-"

            "Oh, nevermind! Just, what exactly are you _doing_ here?"

            Kenshin searched his mind for an appropriate answer… 'Sessha was preparing to kill Takahashi-dono? No… Sessha was inspecting the quality of the roof? Er…'

            "Kenshin?! Are you listening to me?!"

            "Sessha was just…. Ah…. Getting tofu!" Rurouni gave himself a mental smack. Tofu?

            As soon as he said it, Battousai started roaring with laughter in the back of Kenshin's brain. 

            "On the…roof?" Kazuo waved an arm clad in a handmade buisiness suit at the blue tiles.

            But Rurouni could barely think because of Battousai's guffawing. "Will You Just Shut Up, de gozaru yo?!" he screamed back at the hitokiri.

            But why was Kazuo looking at him so funny?

            Oh no… He'd done it again…

            Silently, he prayed for a giant rock to fall out of the sky and obliterate them.

            No such luck. Damn. He'd have to explain himself then…

            "Uhh, Se- sess-"

            Kaoru approached him and placed a hand on his forehead. She stepped back, hands on her hips. "He's drunk." She directed to Kazuo.

            "Wha? But-"

            Kaoru went on talking. "I'm terribly sorry, Kazuo… I'll just have to escort him home. He's dead drunk. He looks as if he's been in a teahouse all night."

            "But sessha isn-"

            "Are you sure?" The two were talking as if he didn't even exist… "Must you? He looks as coherent as he was this morning…"

            "Arigatou?" Kenshin wasn't sure if that was a compliment or a well planned insult.

            "Well…" Kaoru nervously chewed on one of her nails.

           "You're all right, aren't you Kenshin?" Kazuo placed one hand on Kenshin's shoulder as if he needed to be steadied.

            "Ye-"

            Kaoru smiled and clasped her hands together before he could finish. "Well, if you're sure, Kenshin. But go straight home, ok? Come on, Kazuo. It's about lunchtime, shall we get something to eat?" With that, she linked arms with her companion and began walking away, her…posterior… swishing in a most delicate motion…

            'So the Rurouni _does_ have dirty thoughts…' Quipped Battousai.

            'Sessha wishes you wouldn't talk when Sessha is trying to-"

            'Are you going to go home like she said?' Battousai cut the Rurouni off.

            'Not a chance.'

            'Good. But let's stay off the roofs this time, baka.'

WeLl? Whaddaya think? Liked it? Hated it? Want me to stop writing? TELL ME! Just review! Otherwise, it all ends right here ^___^  
[larachan]


	4. Casa Paradiso

Hey minna!! Well, here it is! I know it's been a while since the last update, but if I get enough reviews I **PROMISE** that I will have the next chappie up by mid-week next week. 

I'd like to take a moment to reply to my lovely reviewers who ROCK my BEiNG!  
  


Crystal Renee : YOU ROCK! Haha, what can I say, buddy? Through thick and thin, ne? thanks so much for the lovely reviews and try to keep that Fuzzy-sama under control!! ::huggles you:: and I've been glomped! GLOMP BACK TO YA!

*crazed fan* : Why thankies! I agree with you on the Takahashi part, I don't like him that much either, and Kenshin is SO much better! Now, if only we could get Kaoru to agree with us, ne?

R0ar : Thanks so much! Hope you'll stick around for this next chappie!

TenkunoMeiou : Yesh, you and I both should gang up on them! They're acting like idiots! Don't they _know_ they're in love?! At any rate, hope you like this installment!!

rurouni madness : Arigatou! Glad you found it funny!! And I hope this chapter has some funny things in it too!!

anya-domi : Why, thanks! And I hope this chapter measures up to the last one! Glad you like my work!  
Oyuki: Glad you haven't gotten tired of it yet Oyuki-san! As always, thankies for the nice review!!  
Alea Seikou : What a nice review! Arigatou! I'm glad you found the whole Battousai/Rurouni dynamic entertaining, I always thought that aspect of Kenshin's personality was pretty fascinating. And I agree, Kenshin should get up off his butt and ask Kaoru on a date! We should tell him and beat some sense into him! ^__^  
Animegurl444: ACK! Cannibalistic furry woodland creatures, you say?! Ok, calm down, put down the squirrel! Here's the next chapter!! Hehe, thanks for the positive review, as always!! ^^  
ChiBi FeLiX : I'm glad you liked that part! Hehe, read on ahead for more of the same interactions!!  
kik-ting : thankies! You'll just have to read on and find out about the pairings, though! Can't give too much away, you know! Thanks for the review!!  
Scarfer : Major problems, huh? Haha, and Kenshin is about to get more of the same! Thanks for the review and hope you'll stick around to read chappie 4!!

Tiger: Arigatou!! Hehe, glad you liked it and here's the next installment for ya!  
dinkydaelf : YOU ROCK MY WORLD!! Hehe, thanks, as always, for the nice review, friend!! Glad you liked it so much! And I promise the next chapter of Nineteen is going to be released…. Eventually…. *evil smile*  
Quist : Aww, thankies, Quist-san! Glad you are enjoying it, that I am! Here's the next chappie for ya!!  
Battousai's Jou-chan : Glad you enjoyed it!! *happy smile* hope you like this chapter just as much!!  
Weasel 1029 : Thankies!! Hope this chapter meets with your approval!!  
MZ. AMbER EYES : Thanks, as always, for the nice review!! I agree, go Kenshin!! ^___^  
Asilin Kheldarson: Hehe, can't tell you about the pairings, but I hope that won't dissuade you from reading! Thanks for the review!!

Mirune Keishiko : hehe, thankies! Glad you thought it funny! Yesh, the rooftop was my fave part, too, although I don't think Kenshin enjoyed it very much!!  
PianZoe : AWW! Thanks!! Glad you thought so! that makes me EXTRA EXTRA happy!!! Thanks for the nice review!!  
victoria : hehe thankies! I love to make the split personalitles argue! Its so much fun!! Hope you like the next chapter!!  
noner89 : Your wish is my command! Hope you like it!

KK, I own nothing. Now, on with the story!!  
Chapter 4, Casa Paradiso

            "Dammit. What time is it?"

            "Sessha guesses about an hour after sunset."

            Battousai knotted his brows. From somewhere outside the dojo walls a loud bird was calling, breaking into his subconscious. "Dammit." He repeated again. 

            "What's the matter, de gozaru yo?"

            "She's not home yet."

            Rurouni sighed. Over the past two weeks that Kazuo had been taking Kaoru out, Battousai had become more and more unstable. So far, Rurouni had been pretty careful about remaining inconspicuous and making sure Battousai did the same while trailing the couple… after the rooftop incident and all… But he was almost certain that Kaoru had seen them hiding in the shadows outside the restaurant door earlier that evening. And even if she hadn't seen them, surely she had heard Battousai shout "Hands off!" when Kazuo put his arm around Kaoru to escort her into the building. Finally, Rurouni spoke, "We just left her a couple of minutes ago."

            "I know. I think we should have stayed."

            "And risk Kaoru-dono arriving back home before we did?" Rurouni automatically moved a hand to the back of his head, still tender from Kaoru's last bokken attack. "Iie. If the-"

            "Shh." Battousai cut him off.

            "Pardon me?"   

            "Shh! Hear that?" 

            Rurouni cocked an ear towards the outside wall. At first, all he heard was the same annoying bird and the spring crickets, but suddenly a hush came over them and wings flapped as the bird flew away. "Someone's coming, de gozaru yo."

            "Iie. Two people are coming." Battousai's senses _had_ always been a bit sharper.

            Then, Rurouni caught the scent of Jasmine.

            "She's home." Battousai opened up one of the shoji a smidge and caught a glimpse of Kazuo and Kaoru at the front gate. Suddenly, his face turned white and twisted. 

            "What? What's the matter, de gozaru yo?" Rurouni peered into the night.

            So_ this _is why both of Kenshin's alter egos were going crazy. 

            It was a scene out of a cheap romance novel.

            Dancing fireflies. Check.

            Silver moonlight. Check.

            Caressing breeze. Check.

            He held her head against his chest. She tilted her face towards his, brought a creamy, smooth hand up to brush the stray hair out of his eyes. He chuckled softly, whispered something. She smiled, her eyes lit up, her face growing closer and closer to his, and then…

            And then…

            Kenshin felt slightly sick.           

            A few moments passed. He closed his eyes to try and stop the walls from swaying. Soon enough, light little footsteps entered the dojo. They stopped, right in front of Kaoru's room, but then thought better of it and moved on. 

            "Oh Kami…" Kenshin breathed.

            The footsteps moved closer. "She's not…" And closer. " Not now…"

            "Kenshin!" It came aw a whisper. "Are you up?"

            "………….H…Hai…"

            She stuck her head through a small gap in the shoji and peered into the dark room.

            "Come in, Kaoru-dono."

            Kaoru hurriedly leaped in and shut the paper door behind her. Kenshin watched her from where he was sitting in the middle of the room, watched her turn excitedly around, her hair a bit disheveled, a darling blush hanging onto her cheek from moments before.

            And she was wearing that kimono.

            The one Kazuo had bought her, the one that could have funded a small army… tight in all the… right… places, yet beautiful against her skin. The embroidery alone was enough to make one gasp, and the _finest_ blue silk.... 

            A constant reminder of the kinds of things Kazuo could give her and Kenshin could not.

            The things she deserved. 

            Kaoru bounced towards him and sat down in front of him, grabbing his hand in hers and smiling. Kenshin's eyes grew wide. What was she doing?

            "Kenshin, if I wasn't in such a good mood, I'd be furious with you."

            "Oro? Has sessha done something to offend you, Kaoru-dono?"

            She rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Really, how stupid do you think I am?"

            "S-ses-" 

            "I mean, for two weeks now you've been following me and Kazuo around!" Kenshin shrunk back a bit. "Come on! Did you think I didn't see you? Now let's see, there was the time you fell off the roof, and the time you tripped over the bird bath in the park, and the time you were accused of stealing by the shop owner while you were following us in the marketplace. Need I go on?"

            "No, that's sufficien-"

            "And then tonight outside the restaurant."

            "But Kao-"

            "Honestly Kenshin, I _told_ you that I could take care of myself!"

            "Sessha doesn't doubt that-"

            "But that doesn't matter. Kenshin, you'll never have to worry about me ever again." At this, her smile got bigger, she was caressing Kenshin's hand with her thumb. For a minute, silence pervaded.

            "Wha- what do you mean, de gozaru yo?"

            "Kenshin, Kazuo has asked… I mean…. I'm going to be Mrs. Takahashi Kaoru!"

            No.

            This was impossible.

            Kenshin knew he heard wrong.

            Kaoru sprang forward and clasped her hands around Kenshin in a friendly embrace. "Isn't it wonderful? Kazuo asked me to marry him, and I said yes!"

            "Yes! That's wonderful, Kaoru-dono! I'm so happy for you!" Kenshin heard himself exclaiming. 

            She pulled back her face from his chest and genuine joy shone from her eyes. She was… happy.

            Was that the sound of his insides condensing to liquid? Why, yes. How delightful…

            "I've never felt like this before! It's so… wonderful!"

            Kenshin grimaced and tried to turn it into a smile.

            "Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked, her brow furrowing.

            'Something wrong' He thought. 'Besides Kazuo ripping the world out from under me, you mean?'

            But… that wasn't entirely fair. Did he expect her to just stay single all of her life? Isn't this what he had wanted? Someone better than himself to look after and protect her? To make her happy?

            "No, no, Sessha just feels a little sick."

            "Oh, I'm sorry for keeping you from sleep then," She rose off the floor as she spoke. "I just couldn't wait to tell you! I knew you'd be thrilled! Just think! Me, a blushing bride!" She giggled. "Well, Kenshin, get some rest and I'll see you in the morning. Night!"

            She was gone before he had time to reply. 

            What pain… No mortal wounds could do this to a man. Yes, this was the searing pain that only a woman could deliver. He let his heavy body fall backwards with the weight of the agony and the world grew black as he lost consciousness.

o.o I can feel the flames! Well, at any rate, reviews are much appreciated and will win you chappie 5, otherwise, the proverbial buck stops here!  
Arigatou for reading! Till next time,

-o-

[larachan]


	5. Shades of Paradise

Hiya, Minna-sama! Lara-chan here with another update on Paradise. Glad you all liked the last chapter, I actually wasn't so sure _what_ kind of response I'd get, but it was overwhelmingly positive and I thank you for that.

About the pairings: hehe, I'm not telling, you'll just have to keep reading, minna!

PianZoe : Arigatou! Glad you liked it so much! Here's your update as requested and thankies for the review!!

Peachy-Chan : Your wish is my command! Hope you enjoy it!!

noner 89 : thankies for the review! Hope you're still reading to see how the pairings turn out!

sindarin Lady : Thanks! Yesh, I liked that aspect of Kenshin's personality and really wanted a chance to elaborate on that part of him. I'm glad you liked it!

Nigihayami Haruko : Aww, thankies for the support as always, Haruko-chan! ::huggles you::  Hehe our poor little Rurouni….read on to find out _more_ of Kenshin's troubles ^__^ 

Crystal Renee: GLOMP! …sorry…. Had to get that out…. OMY! Poor Crystal-chan/Crispy chicken! Heh, thankies for the flame-proof suit though *wink wink* thanks again for the lor-ver-ly review!! 

lady knight : I know what you mean! I didn't think Kaoru was that mean either, but apparently, she is!! Hehe, thankies for the review ^_^  
Weasel1029 : 0.0 poor Battousai/Rurouni indeed! Hehe, hope you're still reading and hope you like this chappie!!  
Asilin Kheldarson : Aww, I felt sorry for him too! Poor Kenshin, Kaoru is being insensitive, ne? Well, hope you like this chappie!  
Kenshin's Lover : Eh, I think I did it because I'm slightly evil….more evil to come!! Thanks for the review!!__

LadySword04 : Arigatou for the long, wonderful review!! Hehe I hope you stick around to see how things shake down with this couple as it will be rather…interesting. Thanks again for the review! ^_____^  
Kitty Katana : OMY! Thankies for the long review! I thoroughly enjoyed it!! And I would LOVE to tell you about the pairings and such… but you'll have to email me because I don't wanna say it here. Thanks again for the nice and helpful review my friend, and here's hoping that you and Tsuru are sticking around to see chappie 5!! (oh, and don't worry, there's a twist…there's a twist, we just haven't reached it yet ^_^)  
Uma-Chan : Thankies! Hope you like this chapter too!  
Mutt : Aww, thanks! I appreciate it! Hope you like how chapter 5 turns out!

Oyuki : I know, tis sad, ne? I feel a bit evil doing it, but I hope you'll stay with me and find out what other horrors I have in store for little KandK

Animegurl444 : *cowers in fear at popsicle stick of DOOM!* ok, don't use the popsicle stick….set it down nice and easy… here! *shoves update your way* hehe, hope you like it!

Victoria : heh heh heh, I wish I could tell you the pairings, but I can't!! email me if ya wanna know!! Heheh, thanks for the nice review, as always!!  
rurouni madness : Oh, don't worry, I didn't count it as a flame! Hope you stick around and read chappie 5!!  
Mia1218 : Arigatou, Mia-chan! Hehe don't worry about the lateness of the review, I was just excited to hear from you!! Hope you like this update!! ^__^  
Child-of-the-Dawn : hehe, I feel the same way! Thankies for the review!!  
Youko : Aww, thankies! Glad you thought so!!

MZ. AMbER EYES : Hehe, I know! Our poor little heartbroken Rurouni, ne? Hope you like this chapter!!  
AngelicFairy : I know! Stupid Kaoru! Lets get her!!

TenukoMeiou : hehe, your wish is my command ^_^  
hotohori : GOOD! I'm glad SOMEONE is noticing the chapter titles!! :huggles you for noticing:: hehe, thankies for it!! ^____^  
Goddess of Books : Cool username, btw! Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked that part, personally it's my favorite interaction too, between the two of them. Thankies!!  
dinkydaelf : hellboy, huh? Well I just might have to see it on your recommendation! Thankies, as always, for the splendind review ^_~  
Alea Seikou: hehe, a katana to the bridegrooms head might work nicely, I think you are right! Maybe you and I can convince Baka-deshi that he's just TOO passive, ne? Thanks again for the nice review!!

WolfCreek : Arigatou! And I hope you're still with me!!

Quist : *muahahahaha* Quist has discovered my evil streak!! Hehe, well I sure hope our lovebirds get it together soon, don't you? Thankies for the review!!  
CHiBi FeLiX : Hehe, me too! Hope you like this chapter as well as the last one!!  
Kenshinlilangel : Heh heh heh, you'll just have to stick around and see, my friend! In the meantime, thankies for the nice review!!

  
And ON WITH THE STORY! Btw, I no own, so there ya go

Chapter 5, Shade of Paradise

            Gray.

            It was everywhere. The walls were gray, the sun was gray, the clothes, the washboard, the soap, all gray. 

            Rurouni and Battousai sighed in unison as Rurouni continued to do the laundry.

            "It's like having a lung removed," Battousai commented. "dull pain." Rurouni didn't answer,

            "What is?"

            Rurouni jumped, Battousai placed a hand on his katana and wheeled around. There in the sunlight leaning against the door to the dojo was Kazuo. "Kuso…" Rurouni breathed quietly. How much had his skills depleted that he didn't even notice _that_ despicable ki creeping up on him?

            "What is?" Kazuo asked again, his eyes narrowing a bit as he took another draw on his cigarette. 

            Rurouni fidgeted for the first time in years. What was it about this man that made him so…was it? Yes, Kazuo made him nervous. "Oh…ah…nothing."

            "Hn. Where is she?" Kazuo blew another puff of smoke in Kenshin's general direction. 

            "Who, de gozaru yo?"

            "Kaoru." Kazuo almost shouted, an exasperated look coming across his face. 

            "Kaoru-dono went on a walk in the field out back early this morning. Sessha thinks she's still there now." Kenshin pointed one slightly sudsy hand towards the woods. One could see green spring meadows stretching off for many miles just past the tree line. 

            Kazuo sighed and rolled his eyes, "You know, Himura, I'm a very busy man."

            "…Sessha can only imagine." Kenshin arched his eyebrows politely.

            'Where's he going with this 'busy' bit?' Battousai demanded to know from the recesses of Kenshin's mind.

            "I haven't got all day…" Kazuo's eyes widened just a bit more.

            "Really?" Kenshin gave Kazuo a curious look which, for some reason, made Kazuo ball up his fists.

            "Well? Are you just going to stand there all day?!"

            "What do you want sessha to d-"

            Kazuo abruptly crushed his cigarette under his Italian leather heels. Kenshin stayed poised over the washing, one hand in, one hand half out, watching Kazuo walk towards him with a deliberate smile For a minute, he just stood over Kenshin, and then…

            "Umf!" Kenshin breathed as he felt Kazuo reach down and grab the front of his gi, hauling him upwards and holding him a couple of feet in the air, upsetting the water basin and the clothes in the process. The soap and kimonos went spilling out across the grass and into the mud.

            Then, Kazuo…was he…. Why yes, the idiot was raising his hand up as if to strike Kenshin across the face. 

            'Wrong move!' Battousai shouted as reached for his sword. 

            'No!' Rurouni knocked his hand away from the hilt. 'Sessha can't let you! Obviously, Kaoru-dono sees something in this man, and it would only hurt her to hurt him!"

            At this point, Battousai seriously considered turning his sword upon his other, obviously half-crazy half. But, his feelings were interrupted by the sound of Kazuo's voice. 

            "Listen, you. I've seen your kind before, you worthless pieces of shits that live off a woman's money and never do an honest day's work in your life. Well, you listen to me, and you listen good! Once I marry her, you'll be through, so you better start looking for someone else to leech off of. 'Till then, remember who you're talking to, baka!" With that, Kazuo flung Kenshin away from him, expecting him to land splayed out across the ground.

            And his smart little expression turned to one of disgust as Kenshin arched himself in the air and landed calmly and lightly on his feet. He dusted the front of himself off with his hands, adjusting the collar of his gi as he did so.

            For one moment, there was an amber tint about Kenshin's eyes, a kind of calculated expression that one saw on very hungry wolves. Then, it quickly receded.

            "Sessha will go find Kaoru-dono now."

             Kenshin had to get away from Kazuo. If he stayed near him much longer, Battousai was going to take over and turn Kazuo into sushi. He heard Kazuo give a grunt of approval as he walked away, knew Kazuo _thought_ he had won the game. But Kazuo just didn't know who he was playing with…

            What he was toying with…

            Kazuo was fighting a raging forest fire with a leaky garden hose.

*************

            Ah, and so _this_ was where the color was. 

            A bright green field dotted with wildflowers, and her, her knees pulled up to her chest, sitting on a weathered rock in the middle of it.

            She heard him approaching and sat up. "Kenshin!" She waved at him to try to catch his attention, as if he could have ever missed such a lovely sight…

            "Good morning, Kaoru-dono." He murmured as he sat down beside her.

            "Aren't they lovely?" Kaoru stuck a fist full of wildflowers in Kenshin's face.

            "H-hai-t-CHOO!" He _had_ always been a bit allergic to daisies. She giggled.

            "Oops! Sorry about that Kenshin!" Kenshin waved her apology off and she kept right on talking. "You know, I always wanted to carry a bouquet of wildflowers when I got married…and now I'm finally getting to!" Her laughter tinkled through the clear air.

            "H-hai…about that-"

            "I mean, with the wedding only two weeks away, I'm a little nervous… But Kazuo just _insisted_ that we get married as soon as possible!"

            "B-but Kaoru-don-"

            'Say it!' Battousai roared in Kenshin's mind.

            "But I guess when you're really in love, time doesn't matter, ne?"

            "Yes…well…Kao-"

            'Say it! Kazuo's a jerk and I won't let you marry him!'

            'It'd be a lot easier for Sessha to tell her if she wasn't so HAPPY!' Rurouni shot back.

            "Oh! Kenshin! I almost forgot to ask you,"

            "Sessha isn't sure if this is such a good ide-"

            "Kenshin," Suddenly, Kaoru turned towards him and grabbed his hands in hers, pressing them to the fine fabric of another kimono that Kazuo had recently bought for  her. "Kenshin… I'm not sure exactly how to say this, so I'm just going to blurt it out, ok?"

            "O…ok, Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin cocked an eyebrow.

            "Kenshin…"

            "Hai?"

            "Will you please…"

            'Say it! Say it, say: Rescue me from that rat Kazuo who I never want to see again!' Rurouni leaned on her words.            

            "Walk me down the aisle?"

            Kenshin's heart turned to liquid. So, not only was he losing the woman he loved, but she was actually asking him to _give_ her away? To someone who was definetly not worthy of her?

            Well, no one was _worthy _ of her…

            He just hadn't concluded as of yet whether Kazuo was more worthy than he was…

            Unfortunately, she misread his expression. Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes.

            "I-if you don't want to, j-just tell me…"

            "No!" Kenshin grabbed her shoulders, " No, Kaoru-dono, sessha would be honored." He heard himself saying.

            "R-really?"

            'Wait, we will?' Battousai lost his poker face and let his mouth drop open.

            "H…Hai, Kaoru-dono." What else could he do?

            "Oh! Thank you Kenshin!!" With that, she leaped into his arms and gave him a quick, brotherly hug. "Its going to be beautiful, the wedding, I mean. I know exactly how I want it, I've know since I was six _exactly_ how I want it…. Now I just have to talk to Kazuo about it…"

            "Well, Kaoru-dono, he's here….actually…" Kenshin scratched the back of his head like a guilty child.

            Kaoru jumped up. "Really? Great! Lets go see him!" She grabbed his hand and started running across the field towards the dojo. "I know, Kenshin," she gasped over her shoulder, "I know that once you get to know Kazuo, you'll love him as much as I do!"

            "…Se-sessha is sure he will…"

            'Liar.' Battousai quipped.

            'Shut up.' The gentle Rurouni shot back, stunning Battousai into silence.

*************

Well, hoped you liked it, Minna! I think I _might _have chappie six by sometime late next week. Oh, and for those of you who are interested: **Not ANOTHER Botan Story! ** Will be updated tonight. **Combattants De Liberte** will be updated on Friday or Saturday…and **Nineteen****……**will be updated early next week. Thanks! Ja ne! Lara-chan


	6. A Paradise Paradox

Hey minna! Lara-chan here with the horribly late update for Paradise. Sowy! Reviews and flames alike, as always, are quite welcome, and I hope you enjoy the update. Sadly, I won't be updating until after June 25 b/c I'm going to Europe and will have NO computer access .

But read anyway! Now, as for my lovely reviewers who rock my BEiNG!!  
**Asilin**** Kheldarson** **:** WHOO! That's awful hard to spell! Hehe, I feel bad for our little Ken-ni-chan too! Here's your update!  
**Nigihami**** Haruko : **Haha, hopefully I've laid a few surprises for you along the way, ne? Enjoy this chapter and thankies for the nice review!  
**victoria**** :**Haha, you're right, Kazuo is turning out to be much more of a prick than I expected. If you REALLY wanna hate him even more, read on! And thankies for such a long review!!   
**Himura**** Hotaru**: Haha, you and Ken-nii-san will just have to wait and see. But I agree, Kenshin is being a bit on the WAY-too-understanding side about this whole thing. Maybe Battousai will break free?

**Cyberdemon**** :**Thanks! I agree about the Kazuo part, he just keeps getting meaner and meaner every time I write him! Hope you like the update!  
**black**** ninja wolf** **: **Thankies! Glad you like it! Kenshin is being WAY passive, ne? Well, hope you like this chapter as well as the last one!!   
**Battousai****-Lover : **MWAHAHAHAHA! Wouldn't _you_ like to know!! Hehe, glad you liked it and here's your update! Thankies for the review!!  
**Goddess of Books : **ooh! Good idea about the sushi thing! Then we could just eat him away, ne? haha, hope you like this chapter and thankies again!  
**rurouni**** madness : **Kaoru _is_ being really oblivious on all this, isn't she? Someone should beat some sense into her! Thankies for the review!  
**aphrodite24goddess :**haha, not only is Kazuo annoying, but he's MEAN! Just read on and find out how he behaves himself this chappie!!   
**Alea**** Seikou** **:**HAHA! Kaoru's kinda missing what's right in front of her face, ne? And our poor little Kenshin!! Thankies for the nice review!  
**nene-chan**** :**heh, I'm starting to agree with you about Kazuo… thankies about the summary, that's sweet of you!! Here's your update! :]

**Silent Tears of Agony : **I totally agree, and Kenshin agrees with us. I know Ken-ni-chan is jumping at the chance to give Kazuo's brains a good, solid whack! .

**Zxully**** anti-nostalgic : **First of all, THANKIES for such a long review!!! (and the music from gravitation ROXXX) hehe your English is wonderful and so is your grammar, no worries buddy! I liked your idea a lot!! It's always interesting to see where the reviewers think the story will go!! I hope you'll keep reading to find out what happens in our little Kenshin-Kaoru-Kazuo triangle of love/hate/pain!! I hope you like this chapter as well as the last one, thankies again!!   
**gwkitty**** :**aww, thankies! I appreciate the bit about the personalities and I hope you like the update!!  
**Zippy and Chunks :** Hehe, I tried to make this chappie a bit longer for ya. Hint: interested in Kazuo's angle? That'll be revealed in chappie 7!! Sowy, that's all I'm gonna say! Thankies for the nice review!!   
K**enshin's Heart : **haha, I did that to Kenshin because I am evil and soul-less!! :0) !!Thankies for reviewing!!

**Crystal Renee : **GLOMPITY GLOMPITY GLOMP!! Hehe, I love your reviews! They never fail to make me smile. I hope things are all ok in your neck o' the woods! Thankies again, love and hugs!  
**Lendra-chan**** :**tucks her tail between her legs and runs for cover hehe, thankies for the review and I hope you keep reading!!  
**Hitokiri**** oro-chan :** thanks! Glad you liked it! Hope this chapter is to your liking also!  
**TenkunoMeiou**** :**Your wish is my command! Hehe thankies for the review! (:

**Wolf****Creek** **:**But it's so much FUN to be mean to him!! Hehe, thankies!   
**Monkeystarz**** :** awww, no worries, buddy! Here's your update! Thanks again for the nice review!  
**unicornfan** **:**Oh, the sakabatou/katana thing…. Lemme see if I can explain. Think about Kenshin's split personalities like they're on a stage (which represents Kenshin's mind) and they're both two entirely different people; one in a pink gi and a low ponytail, one in a blu gi and a high ponytail. Now, inside his mind, these personalities are different as night and day. So, it follows that when I'm talking, and when Kenshin is thinking, about or through the 'Battousai' side of Kenshin, that side has a Katana just like it did in the revolution. If I'm talking, and when Kenshin is thinking, about or through the 'Rurouni' side, that side has a Sakabatou just like it did in Kenshin's wandering days. Did that clear anything up? Hope so! Thanks for all the reviews!!  
**dinkydaelf**** :**right on! Maybe you could smack Kaoru into shape, ne? and what _was_ that whole 'honest days work' thing about?! GRRR! Haha, thankies for the review!!  
**kenshin's**** grl :** haha, I have no idea! Just wait and see! Thanks for the review!  
**Child-of-the-Dawn : **HAHAH! She is pretty blind, isn't she? She really needs to get her act together! Hope you like the update!  
**AngelicFairy**** :** Haha, right on, Maura! Maybe Battousai will have to go slasher on him! Hope you're still reading!  
**Quist**** :**hehe, I liked that part too! And Kenshin squirming is always quite funny!! Hope you enjoy the update and thanks for zee nice review! And thankies again for the nice review on me other stories, you rock!!

**misenagi**** :**here y'are! Hope you enjoy it lots!! And thankies for the review!! awww, I wouldn't leave you hanging forever, just a LOOOONG time, sowy about that! But thanks for all that you said about my story, that was so sweet!  
**the**** nadja : **Right you are about the meaning of it; it's actually a term of endearment in France, although I would be rather offended if someone called me that! Thankies and hope you like this chapter!  
**Ethereal Waves : **haha, wouldn't you like to know!! Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and thankies muchos muchos for reviewing my ficcie!

**psychedelicaya**** :**aww thankies about the humor part! I really appreciate it! I hope you're staying with me to enjoy chappie 6!  
  
Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 6: A Paradise Paradox

Kazuo was still leaning against the dojo wall when Kenshin and the now-out-of-breath Kaoru entered the courtyard.

"Mon petite chou!" he exclaimed while stomping out his cigarette and opening up his arms to receive her.

"Koshii." She giggled as she settled her head into his shoulder. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough…" He began, shooting Kenshin a death glare that seemed to ask for silence about the 'incident' beforehand.

"Oh! So you got to know Kenshin a little better, ne?"

It was amazing how Kazuo could adapt. You could almost _see _him thinking up what he was going to say next. His expression grew wide like that of a painted clown's face. "Hai! Hai, Kaoru, we talked a long time, didn't we, Himura?"

"…"

"Kenshin?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you listening."

"H-hai, Kaoru-dono."

"Well that's good. I'm glad you two are bonding so wel-oh! What's this?" Kaoru was pointing to the mess of clothes, most of them _her_ clothes, now laying in the dirt and mud.

"Ahem," Kazuo cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes just a bit. "Your little friend over here wasn't exactly paying attention to what he was doing and spilled your nice clothes all over the muddy ground."

"Is…is that what happened, Kenshin?" Kaoru bent down over her now filthy kimonos and sighed a bit. Something yellow flashed deep within Kenshin's eyes; Kazuo seemed to sense some weird internal struggle going on inside the red-haired 'servant'. "Kenshin?" Kaoru questioned again, rising up to look at him. "You've been acting awfully strange lately, are you sure you're not sick?"

"H-hai, Kaoru-dono, that must be it. Something in the air smells rotten and is making sessha ill, de gozaru yo." Kenshin nodded towards Kazuo. "If Kaoru-dono will excuse sessha." He turned around and stalked off towards the inside of the dojo, his pink gi flapping in the wind.

"Kenshin! Wait-" Kaoru began to run forward, trying to catch his sleeve, but he acted as if he didn't hear her. "Kenshin?" Within a few seconds, he was gone from view.

Suddenly something closed around Kaoru's arm. "Forget about him, Kaoru. He's just trash left over from the revolution." Kazuo made an attempt to pull Kaoru back towards him.

She wheeled around, her hand flying up as if to smack Kazuo right across the face, her cheeks flushed. "Don't you _ever_ talk about him like that!"

Kazuo caught her hand in mid-air. "Now, _that's _not very ladylike of you."

"Ladylike? LADYLIKE? I'll give _you_ LADYLIKE!"

Kaoru made another pass for him, this time trying to rip out some of his hair, but he caught her hand just in time. Then, suddenly, a look of mirth came over his face. "Kaoru?"

"What?" She spat out, her cheeks still red.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"……."

Unexpectedly, Kazuo pulled her into a hug, pressing her hard against him. "We've…we've just had our first fight." There was a tremor in his voice, whether it was authentic or not, it made Kaoru's heart quaver.

"Oh…Kazuo."

"It's all right. Let's- let's just forget about it, ok? Kaoru, smile for me, will you?" His voice dripped and intoxicated her like alcohol.

She pulled away from his chest and flashed a grin. "So…what're you doing here anyway?"

Kazuo ruffled a hand through his short, black hair. He led her over to the dojo porch and the two of them sat down together. "I wanted to talk about the wedding."

"Oh!" Kaoru's eyes lit up. "I was thinking about my dress and the flowers, I'm seeing a white kimon-"

"Kaoru, I've arranged for a wedding planner."

"You…you what?"

"Koshii, why are you mad?" Kazuo looked on the verge of laughing.

Kaoru blushed again. Why was Kazuo so good at making her feel like such a child? I just thought…well… I thought… It's our wedding, after all. Couldn't we just plan it?"

Kazuo sighed. "Kaoru, try to understand. I have business partners from all over the world that are coming to attend our wedding. It _must_ be spectacular. It's not just our little wedding, you see. For most of these people, this will be the only experience of Japan they will have. Forever afterwards, they'll associate Japan with this occasion." Kaoru frowned. "Petite chou, it will be beautiful, I promise. We'll have it at The Church of the Holy Rosary downtown-"

"B…but I wanted a traditional Shinto wedding at the dojo! Why would we have a Christian wedding? Neither of us're Christian!" Kaoru sputtered indignantly.

"No, no, that's out of the question. It would offend my partners from Spain and France. And as far as having it here," He waved his hand around the dojo, "Darling, look around. Is this what you'd call stunningly beautiful?"

"Ye-"

"No, think bigger. I can see you walking down the aisle now, in a white western wedding dress with a huge train and tiara-"

"You mean a white uchikake, don't you?" Kaoru's eyebrows knotted.

"No, dear. A wedding gown. No one wears uchikakes anymore, it's so backward compared with the rest of the world. Now, where was I…oh, yes, and a big bouquet of calla lilies in your hands-"

"Calla lilies?! But I've always dreamed of carrying wildflowers!" Kaoru was near tears now, her balled fists rigid at her sides.

Kazuo let out a long sigh. "Dear, _please_ be sensible."

"_I am being sensible!_"

"It's 'our' wedding. Shouldn't my opinion count for something? And anyway," Kazuo wrapped Kaoru into another hug, kissing her on the top of her head. "It's just a ceremony. We _love_ each other, don't we?"

"……yes."

"Then what does it matter what flowers you carry or what dress you wear as long as we're getting married? It doesn't."

There was a long pause; Kaoru's fists slowly unclenched themselves. Kami, he always knew _just_ what to say to make her forgive and forget.

"O-ok…" Kaoru gave up reluctantly.

"I'm right."

"I…guess… you must be…"

* * *

The shoji door slid shut with so much force that the wall it was attached to began shaking.

'I'll kill him. I will KILL him.' Battousai's amber eyes flashed around as he paced the room, grappling with the hilt of his sword.

'Sessha wishes you would stop storming around in circles. It's making sessha dizzy…'

'YOU!' Battousai turned on his other self who was sitting calmly, in the midst of pouring himself some green tea. 'You, this is YOUR fault. The bastard accuses you of wrecking the girl's kimonos and all you can do is stand there and stare at him like you haven't got a single thought under all that red hair of yours! The way you act, you'd think you _wanted_ Kaoru to marry that baka! If you'd of just let me kill him when we first met him, things would have never gone this far-' Battousai stopped suddenly and cocked an ear towards the shoji.

'Why stop ranting at sessha? It _really_ seemed to be helping our situation, de gozaru yo-'

'Shhh!'

'N-nani?'

Battousai narrowed his eyes. 'Someone's running this way.'

'Kaoru-dono?' Rurouni asked hopefully

'Iie. Someone heavier. It's-'

The shoji door flung open and the unmistakable scent of sake wafted to Kenshin's delicate nose.

"Baka. _BAKA_. BAKA!"

"Good morning to you, too, Sanosuke." Kenshin smiled, trying to mask the flash of amber that had just emerged in his eyes. Sano slammed the shoji shut again and stalked to the middle of the room. He sat down across from Kenshin and scowled across the top of Kenshin's tea cup. Then-

WHACK!

Sano's hand connected with Kenshin's head, sending hot green tea running down the front of his now-soaked gi.

"O-Oro, oro, oro!" Kenshin rubbed the new knot on the back of his head.

"I'm only doing it because you're my friend."

"T-tomodachi? Sessha would have never known! Don't you think you show your affection for sessha a little strangely, de gozaru na?!"

"Well, someone's gotta smack some sense into you!" Sano crossed his arms over his chest and turned his nose up in the air.

Silence.

"So, it's true?" Sano leaned forward on his knees until he was an inch or two away from Kenshin's nose.

"Nani?"

"Jou-chan's getting married to that prick with the cigarette?"

Kenshin sighed in reply.

"Come on! This is ridiculous! How many days has she known the guy?"

"N-not many." Kenshin looked up at the ceiling, in the corners of the room, anywhere to avoid staring directly at Sano.

"This isn't right! You love her! You've loved her forever! Don't you?"

Kenshin stared down into his lap. Stillness overtook the room again.

"And you're just going to sit there, hand her over to somebody else? BAKA!" Sano held up another hand and gave Kenshin another sound whack across the back of the head.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT, DE GOZARU NA?!"

"NO! YOU'RE BEING STUPID, KENSHIN!"

"SANO, SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!" Kenshin's eyes blazed amber.

Sano stared in disbelief at his friend's outburst, his mouth hanging partially open.

When Kenshin spoke again, his voice was pained. "Sanosuke, Kaoru-dono doesn't love sessha… and can you blame her? Sessha can't give her what _he_ can, sessha can't shower her with kimonos and presents, sessha can't provide her with financial security. Sessha can only give her himself. She deserves more. It'll be better this way…Kaoru-dono will be safe and cared for, and sessha can be a wanderer again…"

Sano ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "Kenshin, I _know_ she does…"

"There was a time that sessha thought so, too." Kenshin reached across to the shoji that led out to the dojo porch and cracked it open. Sano craned his neck around to see Kaoru and Kazuo sitting casually on the porch engaged in a hug. He caught snippets of their conversation.

"O-ok" She was saying as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm right."

"I…I guess… you must be."

Kenshin snapped the shoji shut again and turned to look at his friend. "Kenshin… that doesn't mean she doesn't love _you-_"

Kenshin's cold eyes stared up into Sano's. "Sessha wishes to be left alone." With that, he turned his back to Sano altogether and stared at the wall.

"I just thought tha-"

"Goodbye, Sano."

"But-"

"_Goodbye_, Sano."

"NO! You listen to me! You're being an idiot! _And_ you're dishonoring Jou-chan, thinking all she cares about is money when you KNOW that's not true! It's not her fault that _you_ never told her how _you_ felt about her, so don't act like some poor martyr! Whatever happens, it's your own damn fault because all you did was sit there with your damn green tea and your damn sword and your damn pride!"

The shoji door that led to the hallway opened rapidly and slammed shut again. Sano's footsteps pounded across the wooden boards. Then, a second pair of footsteps with a shorter stride joined Sano's big, heavy, long ones.

"Where's Kenshin?" A boy's voice asked. "Is he in his room? I gotta talk to him!" The footsteps started running again, this time towards Kenshin.

"Hey, kid!" Sano's voice rang out down the hallway, but the footsteps kept running. "I said, Yahiko!"

"_What_?"

"Leav'm alone."

"Sano, I gotta talk to him!" Yahiko's voice echoed and carried down to Kenshin's ears.

"He doesn't wanna talk to you. Leave him alone."

"S-so it's true? Busu's getting married to that jerk, Kazuo?"

Sano grunted in reply. A silence followed, trailed by a scuffling of feet back down the hallway.

"How old are you again, kid?"

"12."

"'S time you learned how to get drunk. C'mon."

"Baka. It's not even noon yet." Yahiko scoffed lightly.

"Yeah. But if you get drunk enough, you'll forget what time it is anyway. C'mon. Let's down one for Kenshin."

As the two walked away, something strange began to happen in the back of Sano's brain. Right in between the catalogues for good sake drinking and skirt-chasing, a plan…a very _interesting_ plan…a slightly _unethical_ plan was emerging. Kami, this was gonna be fun.

* * *

Well, that's all folks!! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, Reviews and Flames alike are more than welcome!! Bye minna, and thankies for reading!


	7. Living in Kitsune Paradise

I'M BAAAAACK!!!!!

Hey there, Minna!! I FINALLY have chappie 7 of Paradise out in the open for all to see!! Hope y'all like it ;)

For all that are wondering, there will probably be five chapters at the most after this one here. So, we're certainly more than halfway done. But don't think that this chapter ties up all the problems in the ficcie, I've got a few things up my sleevies

Now, for my reviewers who ROCK my BEiNG!

Quist : Haha, I'll agree about the pompous jerk part…and just you wait, my friend. Glad you have a reason to hate him in earnest now! Hope you like the update!!   
Animegurl444 : ACK! runs from hockey-puck-burning smell throws update at computer HERE! Hehe, hope it's to your liking.

Monkeystarz : Hehe, go Sano! Hope you like how his slightly evil plan plays out!  
Cyberdemon : I totally agree with you about the Kenshin being dense part! And it's amazing how many people thought that would be Sano's plan! Great minds think alike, I suppose. But read on to discover the real plan (:

the nadja : Haha, that would be a very Sano-ish plan, ne? Hope you're still reading and I hope you like this update!  
WolfCreek : I took your advice for Europe and I'm so glad I did! Now I have everything conveniently saved for future reference! Thankies for the good advice and the review!  
MZ.AMbEREYES : MUAHAHA! My evil streak lives on….. Kazuo is a bit of a controlling jerk tho, ne? Haha, thanks for the review, buddy ;0)  
Poppy2 : Aww, thankies! I appreciate that! Yesh, I try to make it not so typical, I hope I continued that flavor into this chapter. Thanks again!  
Ethereal Waves : Haha, if someone doesn't go after Kazuo soon, I WILL! Thankies for the review!  
Asilin Kheldarson : But it's such a fun name to type, silly!!! Anyhoo, haha, I'll agree with you on the Kenshin bit. Could he be any more passive. re reads chapter 7 O wait, yesh, he just might be able to pull it off. Heh, thankies for the review!  
nene-chan/iceweamber: GOOD! Hurry and make a fanfic, buddy! Can't wait to read it! Hehe, thanks! I'm glad you like my stories so much!  
bscl43 : I know! You'd think she'd get her act together or something! Haha, read on to find out. Thankies for the review!  
yume no naka : Thank you SO MUCH! My gosh, I really appreciate that, you staying up late and all. Hehe, thanks for the review and here's your next update!  
Mia, Princess of Eternity : HAHA! It's funny how many ppl thought Sano's plan would involve that! Read on to find out, friend! Thanks for reviewing!  
Kitsune-Tenshi-16 : Here's your update! Thanks for the review!

Angelicfairy : Heh heh heh, Kazuo is being controlling, ne? Read on to find out what a prick he can be! Thanks for taking the time to review!  
Zxully anti-nostalgic: Hehe thanks soooo much for such a long review! And I know, I was pretty furious when Kaoru backed down on her argument just like that, but what're ya gonna do? Hehe, hope you like the terribly late update and thanks again for taking time to write such a long, wonderful review, buddy!   
Crystal Renee : Virtual high five HAHA, you rock my socks, bud. So you caught on to the Paradise thing? Hehe, glad somebody did! Thankies again for the review!  
Princess of Wildfire : Thank you so much for reviewing! Hehe I appreciate the Japanese part, I never know if I'm adding too much in there or not, but when I write them without it, it seems a bit forced. I'm glad you enjoyed it and hope you like this next update! Hope you're still reading!  
Alea Seikou : WHOA! Thankies for such a long review, buddy! Heh heh heh, yesh, that's what best friends like Sano are for, to verbally and physically knock some sense into you…if they don't give you a concussion first! Here's hoping you like the update!  
Keirran : Haha, I know, my muses are slightly evil, aren't they? Pooooor Kenshin, will he ever come to his senses? Thankies again for the nice review and I hope you're still with me!  
loyanini : heh. Yesh. After like a millennium. cowers in shame But here's chapter 7, late as it is!  
JDFielding: I agree. Kazuo is a complete dick, ne? I've been warned that rabid fangirls might just kill him if I don't, so that's what I'm banking on. Hope you like the update!  
Sinnah : hehe, thankies! And, no reason to cry! hands u a tissue here's your update!  
dinkydaelf : HAHA! Mistak – er, wedding… that's about how I feel with my characters right about now…. Keep reading to see how the 'mistake' plays itself out! Thakies again for the review!

Now! ON WITH THE STORY!  
Chapter 7: Living in Kitsune Paradise

* * *

She yawned.

Stretched.

Flexed her toes back and forth, sat slowly up, took the back of her hand and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Then, just as she did every morning, she looked at the ring finger of her left hand and gave herself a hard pinch.

"OUCH!" she screamed, feeling the bruise begin underneath her skin. But, at least she wasn't dreaming. The huge diamond attached to the engagement band caught the early morning light and nearly blinded her. Kaoru pulled the blankets off of herself and stood up, feeling the cold floor beneath her feet. She could now count the days on one hand. Four. Four sunrises and sunsets until she was Mrs. Kazuo Takahashi.

A knot of excitement landed at the pit of her stomach. Or maybe that was a knot of nervousness? Too much to think about right now….

She walked lightly to her closet and slid it open, revealing a wealth of new kimonos all at her disposal. Kaoru fingered the fabrics, she had never dreamed of owning anything half this expensive, let alone a collection of them… Of course, she had never dreamed she would be getting married to anyone but Ken-

Kaoru forced the thought out of her mind. Kenshin hadn't ever given any indication that he felt _at all_ for her and that was that. She was happy, dammit! With that last thought, she pulled a yellow kimono with golden butterflies from the wardrobe and hurriedly put it on. She couldn't find a hair ribbon anywhere, so she merely ran her fingers once or twice through her thick hair, letting it fall around her shoulders, and headed towards the kitchen.

It was only halfway there that she realized she wasn't the only one up in the Kamiya dojo. There was one – no, two people in the main part of the house. She began to catch snippets of the conversation.

"Oh, Sir Ken!"

Kaoru's blood froze as a light tinkling laughter bounced off the walls around her. The singular scent of fox hung thick in the air. What was _she_ doing here?!

And speak of the devil. There sat Megumi in HER kitchen at HER spot at the table drinking HER tea from one of HER cups and talking to HER Kenshin…which perhaps was the most infuriating part of it all.

Megumi turned her body towards Kaoru and gave her the once over. "Morning. Sir Ken and I were sure you'd never wake up! But then again, children _do_ need their rest, so we thought we'd let you sleep." That grating laughter reached Kaoru's ears again. Kenshin pretended not to be listening.

"Good morning, Kaoru-dono. Sessha prepared some breakfast for you, de gozaru yo."

'There he goes with that Sessha stuff again,' Kaoru thought to herself. 'You'd think he would have dropped it after all these years!' She sat down across from Megumi and next to Kenshin. "Thank you, Kenshin, but you didn't have to do that!"

"But Sessha wanted to!" And here they were in their old, painfully polite morning routine once again. It was a comfort, really. Kaoru knew she would miss it more than a little once she was…married.

"And what are _you_ doing here so early, Miss Megumi?" Kaoru once again directed her attention back towards the Fox.

"I came here to see you, actually."

"Me?" Well, that was unexpected. Usually, the Fox only showed her tail around the dojo if she was coming to flirt with Kenshin…which not-so-secretly bothered Kaoru to no end.

"Mm. Come take a walk with me." At this, Megumi stood up and made her way around the table until she was standing right behind Kaoru.

"B-but what about breakfast? HEY!" Megumi had suddenly jerked her up out of her chair and was pulling her towards the door.

"Thanks for breakfast, Sir Ken. We'll be back before lunch!"

"But I'm hungry now!" Kaoru whined as the shoji clicked shut.

"Can't you wait?!" Megumi was still dragging in the direction of the meadow out back.

"Mind telling me what this is all about, _Miss_ Megumi?!" Kaoru pried her arm from the Fox Lady's grip.

"What? Can't two friends take a walk?"

Friends?

Yeah, if your definition of 'friends' were two people who wanted to maim each other every chance they got….

Megumi settled herself in the tall meadow grass amidst a spray of wildflowers. She patted the ground beside her. "Come on, Miss Kaoru. Sit down beside me." Gingerly, Kaoru folded her legs underneath herself, half expecting the earth to be blown to smithereens by a well placed land mine.

For a minute, silence and sunshine pervaded. Then, Megumi let out a sigh and began making a daisy chain out of the flowers around her. "So, how many days is it?"

Kaoru had almost dozed off. "Huh? Till what?"

"The wedding!" Megumi snorted.

"Oh…four."

"Nervous?"

"No……"

"Don't lie."

"Ok…maybe a little."

Megumi laughed, not a fake, girly laugh either, a real, genuine laugh that made her eyes shine in a pretty way. "So…it's all over? You're not waiting around for Sir Ken any longer?"

Something about the way she said it so nonchalantly made Kaoru's heart give a little pang. "…I guess not."

"Good!" Megumi clasped her hands together in front of herself. "Then Sir Ken is all mine!"

"Whaddaya mean by that?!" Kaoru sprung to her feet.

"Just what I said! Sir Ken is _mine_, now that you've given up on him, there's no competition…not that there was all that much before...."

"B-but I didn't _give_ him to you!" Her eyebrows knotted and she threw her hands out in front of her for emphasis.

"Come, come now, Miss Kaoru, don't be ridiculous! You're getting married, after all. You can't keep pursuing Sir Ken forever!"

"No, that's not what I meant-"

"Unless you still harbor some kinds of feelings for Sir Ken. Do you?" Megumi sat her hands in her lap and fluttered her lashes.

"No, I-"

"Are you still longing for Sir Ken and getting married to someone else because you're tired of sitting and growing old?"

"Wait-"

"Well, why _are_ you so mad about the idea of me and Sir Ken? And why are you getting married at all, then?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE KENSHIN!"

A mischievous smile appeared across Megumi's features. "Who, dear?"

"Er….NO! Kazuo! Kazuo! Kazuo! I love Kazuo!" Kaoru's cheeks flushed red.

"Funny, that's not what you said a minute ago…."

"You Confused Me!" Kaoru roared, pointing an accusatory finger in Megumi's general direction.

"I did nothing of the kind! I just helped you point out a more than painfully obvious fact."

"But I love K-"

"Kenshin. Yes. I know. Which leaves me wondering why you're getting ready to marry this other man…"

"WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK!" Kaoru's fists were clenched down at her sides and she was searching the area for anything that even resembled a bokken. "I'm marrying him because I LOVE him. Case CLOSED!"

Megumi pursed her lips calmly and brought a hand to her cheek, carefully wiping Kaoru's spit off of her face. Then, deliberately and carefully, she rose to her feet. "Look, you…you…GIRL! If you're not going to listen to me, your senior _and_ the voice of experience in these matters, then at least listen to the words that fly out of your own mouth!" Megumi stamped her foot. "And THEN, if you STILL decide to go through with this crazy wedding of yours, then you better be DAMNED SURE that you have NO feelings whatsoever for Sir Ken or ANYONE ELSE out there, because we women have NO legal divorce rights under the Meiji and you're stuck with the man you marry for THE REST OF HIS NATURAL LIFE! This isn't PLAYING HOUSE, Kaoru, this is CHAINING YOURSELF TO THE SUPPORT BEAMS!" With that, she began stomping her way back to the dojo.

It took Kaoru a while to process all that Megumi had said, and then to realize that Megumi…was actually….worried about her. "HEY, MEGUMI!" She yelled after her. The woman turned around and watched as Kaoru casually made her way across the field towards her.

"…Thanks. I know what I'm doing."

Megumi scoffed in reply. If only she _did_ know what she was doing, Megumi thought. 'No. She has no idea. After all, she really _is_ just a kid…'

* * *

A tall figure leaned against the dojo wall in a circle of shade. A fishbone dangled from his teeth and he chewed on it absentmindedly as he watched the two women walk in from the meadow, the shorter one going inside and the taller one slinking off to the right of the building.

"Did it work?" The gruff voice asked.

"She won't listen to _herself_. What made you think she'd listen to me?" Megumi flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Dammit." Sano threw a punch into his own hand.

"Got a Plan B?"

"Always do." It was time for Sagara Sanosuke to stop fooling around and punch right at the heart of the problem…

* * *

The moon cast a long shadow across the paneled boards as Sano tiptoed his way down the hallway towards Kenshin's room. The whole dojo was asleep by now; it was, after all, nearing midnight, but Sano was almost sure he heard multiple voices coming from inside Kenshin's room. He knocked softly on the door.

"Kenshin! You up?" There was a rustling of fabric and then silence.

"Hai, come in Sanosuke." Sano popped the shoji open, his eyes adjusting slowly to the room, a single candle threw light onto Kenshin's face. "Tea?" Kenshin held out a cup.

"N…no. Isn't there someone else in here?"

"Iie. Why, de gozaru yo?"

"I could have sworn…oh, never mind," Sano sat himself down across from Kenshin with the candle in between them. "I have something that you might wanna take a look at." Sano reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper, holding it out towards Kenshin. "Seems our little Kazuo isn't as squeaky clean as we thought he was…"

It took a minute for Kenshin's brain to register. He held in his hands a postmarked letter, its envelope torn open at one end. In the left hand corner was Kazuo's hotel address, and the envelope itself was addressed to Vice President Honda Tenjou. "S…Sanosuke? You didn't happen to tear up any mailboxes to get this, did you?"

"Of course not!"

Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." Tampering with the mail was a federal offense, after all.

"I _did_ beat up a couple of mail carriers, though…"

"NANI?!" Kenshin struggled not to drop the letter right on top of the candle. "ORO!"

"Hey now! Read it before you burn it!" Sano pulled the letter out of its envelope and held it up for Kenshin to read. The further he got down the page, the more his fists began to clench…

_From the Desk of: President Kazuo Takahashi, Takahashi Oil_

_To: Vice President Honda Tenjou, Takahashi Oil_

_ Honda,_

_ I'm writing to inform you of the latest developments. The wedding is less than a week away and still Kamiya suspects nothing. I can't believe she doesn't know that the old decrepit dojo she owns sits on a veritable lake of oil!_

_ All is set. The wedding service will end sometime in the late evening, so that's when I'll legally have the official deed to this place. Make sure that you and a crew of workers are here at __6:00__ the next morning to begin tearing this horrible hell hole down and start drilling. I can almost smell the money now! _

_ In your last letter, you asked what I was going to do with Kamiya after we were done with her property. She'll be a good wifey and stay in my mansion in __Hokkaido__ if she knows what's what. _

_ The man that worried me at the beginning of our operation, a Mr. Himura if you will recall, is no longer a threat to us. I think he's actually scared of me! _

_ You know, the strange thing is, despite all my efforts, I'm beginning to have an odd attraction to Kamiya, even if it **is** merely a territorial one... Until we meet again in person,_

_ Kazuo_

Kenshin read the letter. He re-read it. He read it a third time and still couldn't believe that anyone could be so cruel to his Kaoru-dono. Then, with a blank hollow stare, he turned his gaze to Sano.

"What're you gonna do?" Sano asked, trying to hide the smile from his face.

"Sessha…Sessha has to tell her…"

"Attaboy!" Sano gave Kenshin a sound slap on the back. "Now! Go wake her up now!"

"Iie…the time has to be right. Maybe in the morning…Poor Kaoru-dono, it'll break her heart…"

"Well, at least you'll get to pick up the pieces, right?" Sano rose and started to exit the room. "See you in the morning, Kenshin."

"Hai. And…arigatou, Sanosuke." Sano saluted him and clicked the shoji shut once again. The room grew quiet, so quiet that Kenshin could hear his own breathing separate and turn into two different patterns.

Battousai narrowed his amber eyes. 'That'll teach you. Next time I say I smell a rat, you'd better let me go ahead and kill it.'

'Point taken.' Rurouni was starting to think that Battousai's approach to Kazuo had been the right one after all….

* * *

Well Minna! That's all I've got for the moment! Did you like the longer chapters, or no? Hope you liked it and I'll try to update really soon! Flames and reviews, as always, are quite welcome and will win you chappie 8! Thankies for your time!

larachan


	8. Strangers in Paradise

Hey minna! Honestly, I hadn't forgotten about this story, really. I just got caught up and time flew by!  
BTW: If you wanna see my **INUYASHA FANART**, hop on over to DeviantArt and check it out! )

Now, onto my reviewers who ROCK MY BEiNG:

MZ. AMbER EYES : hehe, I thought the same thing! Maybe Kenshin'll get his act together, eventually…

JDFielding : Thanks for such a nice, long review! And I SWEAR on this stack of Kenshin mangas that I am going to go review your story ASAP. I've been out of town and away from the computer so I really didn't receive a chapter alert until just a few hours ago. ::sad face:: forgive me??

Quist: Quisty, you rock! I could NOT for the life of me remember what the heck Kaoru and Megumi called each other, I didn't like how I phrased it earlier either. But don't worry, I finally got my Kenshin DVD's back and this next chapter all is better with the suffixes (see Misao below)  
cyberdemon : gawsh, I HOPE the rat's days are numbered….. heaven knows I'm as sick of him as you are! Hehe, thanks for the review!  
PrincessofWildfire: Indeed, YAY SANO! Yesh, I agree with Battousai also, my friend. Hehe, thanks for the various sugary treats and here's another update!  
Animegurl444: Haha, I wish I could get the chapters out quicker too…. But, life often gets in the way… ah well, here's an update, late though it is  
cincygurl22 : oops, sorry about the late update time. Btw, cincy as in Cincinatti? I live in Lexington, so we're pretty near each other!  
bscl43: I'm glad you didn't think I went on forever! I'm never quite sure….. haha, here's your update and thanks for the review!  
Alea Seikou: ::Alea Seikou rules my world:: thankies for the long review, buddy! Yesh, it seems that Rurouni might just have to kick his butt in gear, hopefully. Otherwise, buh-bye dojo! Well, here's your update and thanks again!  
Art3m1s: OMG they killed Kazuo! Haha, now I can't watch Southpark without thinking about that. Heh, read on to find out how Kenshin deals with the rat ;)  
Crystal Renee : I LERVE you! You know that? ::glomps you:: hehe, thanks for the review, and I hope things are going O.K.-ish. You rock my world, Princess Himura, remember that!

Monkeystarz: Hehe I am a bit evil with the cliffie! Thanks for the review and I hope you like the update!  
Mia, Princess of Eternity : BWAHAHAH! ::laughs again and again at Drunk Mia's review:: hope the sake was good! Haha, glad you liked the Megumi scene, thanks for the review!  
Neko-Kyolover: hehe, your wish is my command

The nadja: Glad you liked the divorce part. Oh, and good question about the split personality thing…. Heh, that would SUCK to deal with both of them day in and day out, poor Kaoru!  
Ethereal Waves : HAHAH! Now I can't look at my LOtR poster without little voices popping into my head of Battousai as Gollum! Heh, thanks for the review, friend

WolfCreek : On your arm with a pen? Heh, well that's _one_ way to remember things… of course, then people start reading your body on the subway, and that's just frightening. Thanks for the review!  
Zxully anti-nostalgic : Thankies for such a long review! Hehe, I'm glad you like my story so much! ::huggles you for your nice, supportive comments, especially the Megumi one because Larachan thinks she's horrible at writing Megumi…:: Hope you like this next chapter!  
El Capitanu : well, thank you! Glad you liked it! Cool username, btw.

An Avid Reader: And I'm a lazy bum… but here it is, I get them out _eventually…_

Asilin Kheldarson: Haha, please, by all means, I don't mind a bit if you want to impale him. Scout camp? Cool! My best friend's an Eagle Scout!

TenkunoMeiouu: Haha, sure thing buddy, here ya go!  
aphrodite24goddess : hehe, thanks for the bit about chapter 6, glad you liked it!

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Can we leave _now_, Aoshi-sama? Pleeeease?" If Shinomori had been in the habit of smiling, he would have. As it was, he merely raised his upper lip, which made him look more mad than amused.

She was busy with her back turned towards him, trying to shove half her life into a full suitcase. "I mean, we only have one day now….The wedding's tomorrow…and if we're late…" Misao brushed a hair back from her face and straightened her new yellow kimono that Okina had bought her for her birthday. "If we're late…I'll… I'll never forgive you!"

Strong words coming from the Itachi Musume…

Aoshi opened up one eye and continued sipping his green tea. She was so… Annoying. In a rather endearing way.

"Look, Aoshi-sama, I know you don't wanna go to this-"

Damn right. Weddings had a way of making his skin crawl… What with all the emotions and such… He just hoped to Kami that everyone in the audience could _please_ refrain from crying when he was around.

"And, to tell you the truth, I don't really wanna go to this either…" Misao wrung her hands. "I mean, didn't you always think that Kaoru-chan would end up marrying Kenshin?"

Ah, and that was the other concern. What had rotted inside that little tanuki's brain to make her choose someone else over Himura? Granted, he wasn't extremely fond of Himura, or love for that matter, but some things are just right and some are just wrong.

"But regardless, we _are_ Kaoru-chan's family. So… Are you coming? Or am I going alo-whoooa!" She tried to pick up her seventy pound suitcase in defiance and almost toppled over.

Aoshi sighed. Sat his teacup down. Reached out his hand, caught her and the suitcase and righted them with dizzying speed. She gave an involuntary smile.

"C'mon." He took deliberate, slow steps to the carriage out front, carrying the suitcase on his shoulder like it was filled with pillowcases. Misao trotted behind him, giggling every few steps. Rather sickening, he thought. And rather…cute…

* * *

Rurouni was going to die.

He leaned against the wall of the dojo and tried to avoid the beams of the rising sun. Just behind this thin shoji was the love of his life, peacefully sleeping, unaware of the letter-bomb lurking directly outside her door.

And now, Rurouni was going to go inside and destroy all her happiness. It was enough to make him keck.

"Gimmie. I'll do it." Battousai snapped his fingers at the letter.

"Er…Sessha thinks this is best done with someone more…sensitive, de gozaru yo…"

"What? I'm not _sensitive_ now?"

"Well…….no…no, you're not."__

Battousai snorted in reply. "At least my way we would have already done it by now and she'd be crying in _my_ arms… Which is a hell of a lot better than being falsely happy in _his _arms. Just do it, Rurouni."

Rurouni sighed and leaned towards the shoji…

Placed his hand on the handle…

Slid the door back, and-

"Having delightful conversations with yourself again, Himura?"

Battousai wheeled around and was confronted with a cigarette. How did this man always manage to sneak up on him? "Kazuo," he growled, his eyes flashing amber.

"'S a little early in the morning to be stalking my fiancé, don't you think?"

"It's a little early to be wandering around Kaoru-dono's dojo unannounced, wouldn't you agree, de gozaru yo?"

Kazuo took another draw on his cigarette and rolled his eyes. "Don't get cute with me, you. We both know what you're here for." At this, Kenshin hurriedly stuffed the letter back in his gi. "Come, come now. I know you have something that belongs to me."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows. "Nani?"

"What? You don't think you're the only one with scum-of-the-earth friends digging around in the trash for you, do you? Tip. Next time the street riffraff tries to trail me, tell him to make sure no one's trailing _him_ first." Kazuo let out a sickening chuckle and blew tobacco smoke right into Kenshin's face.

Kenshin tried to make his nose stop twitching. "So you admit what you're going to do to this place after Kaoru-dono marries you?"

"Of course, my righteous fool. Do you think I got to the top of the company food chain by being _honest_?"

"And you think Kaoru-dono will still marry a snake like you once Sessha tells her what you're planning?"

Kazuo smiled revealing pointed, glaring teeth. "You're not gonna tell her."

"Watch me!" Kenshin reached for his sword.

"No, you watch this…" Kazuo raised a hand and pushed Kenshin to the side while simultaneously opening the shoji to Kaoru's room just a crack. "Because, you see, baka, I have the one thing that overpowers love… the one thing that can make her happy forever… and I've got plenty of it. Go ahead, peek inside."

Kenshin stole a glance at the room. It was…totally changed. Against the east wall a new cloisonné mirror stood and caught the morning sun. Various jade hair pieces were splayed out on a new mahogany vanity. The double door to the armoire in the corner were opened just enough to see many, many various stitched brocade kimonos. And there, in the center of the room, was the beauty.

She was just rising. She opened both eyes and propped herself up with one arm. Then, Kaoru took her hand and held it out in front of her, letting the light catch the glittering ring on her hand. She giggled, then stood up and began her morning routine. Kazuo snapped the shoji shut.

"So, tell me Himura, when you marry Kaoru for _love_, how are you going to provide for her? How are you going to make sure she has enough food for dinner everyday? Are you going to be able to buy her expensive presents and treat her like she's meant to be treated?"

Kenshin's heart sunk. "B-but the dojo…"

"She'll get over it, once she sees my mansion in Hokkaido. I'm not gonna hurt her, Himura. I'm going to give her everything she wants, everything that money can buy. All she has to give me is the legal right to this place. Now, don't you want her to be provided for? Or are you selfish enough that you'd put your own desire for her first?"

Kenshin spun around with his back to the shoji. His amber eyes met Kazuo's cold, calculating ones.

He wanted her to be happy.

And to be cared for.

Isn't that what he had always said?

_ Was _he going to let his own selfish desires get in the way of her destiny? What _could _he give her that this man couldn't?

Suddenly, his hand found its way to his sword, which found its way to Kazuo's face. With one fell swoop, Kenshin cut the cigarette dangling from his mouth straight down the middle. It fell to the ground in two identical halves. Kazuo jumped and his eyes were wide, but he was backed up against a post on the porch. "H-himura!" He stuttered. "What're you doing?!"

"Swear to me!" Kenshin roared, his sword coming closer and closer to Kazuo's neck. "Swear to me that you will _never_ hurt her."

"I-I won't!" Kazuo held out his hands in front of him.

Kenshin's voice became rough and low, almost a growl. "Then hear this. If you do, I _will_ know. Every shadow, every rustle, every movement of the wind will be me coming for you." Kenshin dropped his sword to his side again and pulled the letter out of his gi. He pressed it against Kazuo's blazer.

Kazuo snorted and pulled a match out of his back pocket, striking it on his pants. "Smart move, Himura." The letter burst into flames and became ashes on the ground. "But tell me, what _will_ you do once Kaoru and I are married?"

For once, both of Kenshin's minds were of one purpose.

"Sessha… Sessha will become a Rurouni once again."

CRRRASH!

Kenshin reeled around to see a plate fall to the porch floor and shatter. Kaoru had just emerged from her room, a pink kimono, now covered with the food that had been on the plate, wrapped around her. Her eyes were wide. "K-Kenshin! How could you!" She buried her face in her hands and ran back into the dojo, her tears flying behind her.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin called after her as he began to charge towards her. A hand grabbed at his shoulder.

"Don't _touch_ her!" Kazuo yelled in his ear as he darted past Kenshin and closed the shoji in his face while giving Kenshin one last angry glare for good measure.

There was only one thing left to do.

Kenshin sat down on the porch steps…

Cupped his hands in his face…

And… Was that… a tear?

* * *

O.K. She could get through this. She had gotten through worse stuff before. It was just…

Oh, Kami! The pain! It was like a great, gaping void right in the middle of her left ventricle. Kenshin? Leaving? How could he do this to her!

She had locked herself in her room all day, even refusing entry to Kazuo. She was hoping that by the time the moon rose, things would be hurting a little bit less. No such luck. The moon had been up for two hours and she still felt like she was suffocating.

Then, someone knocked at the door. Her heart leapt. "W-who is it?" Kaoru sniffled.

Nothing. And then, in a small, choked voice, "Yahiko."

Her heart sunk again. But, she still rose and straightened her kimono out. "Come in." The door cracked open and a frail boy snuck through. He looked…awful. His face was pale, his eyes puffy. He was wearing an angry expression and Kaoru braced herself for a tantrum since she had refused to train him today.

But then, the strangest thing happened. He crossed the room and hugged her. Hard. His head just reached above her waist and he pulled her towards him. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock. She ruffled his hair and rubbed circles on his back with her free hand. "Yahiko, what's the matter?"

Yahiko pulled his face away from her kimono and looked up. Tears laced his eyes. "K-kaoru…" Kaoru was surprised. No Busu? What was wrong with this kid? "Kaoru, why do things have to change?"

Kaoru sighed. "Oh, Yahiko… nothing's gonna to change. Me and you'll always stick togeth-"

"NO!" Yahiko wrenched himself from Kaoru's grasp. "You're changing EVERYTHING!"

"Yahiko, I-"

"I'm going with Kenshin, Kaoru! I'm gonna be a wanderer, too!" The sound of his footsteps leaving the room struck spikes in Kaoru's poor heart. She needed to go somewhere… Somewhere where she could be completely alone on this, the night before the happiest day of her life….Somewhere she could go where no one could hear her sob.

* * *

The bathhouse was dark this time of night, but at least here Kaoru could be assured of no disturbance. She entered after stoking the fire from the outside, removed her clothes, and emerged herself in the lukewarm water.

Then, she dipped her face under and let her tears float around her. At least this way there was no way of counting how many fell from her eyes….

Little by little, she began to adjust to the darkness. She looked to the far wall and saw the barred window with the dojo in the distance. Behind her was another stack of coals. And above the bath was a shelf that held a huge copper pot.

She let her hair snake around her and form rivers of blackness. "Damn you, Kenshin!" She screamed, sure no one could hear her here. "Why d'you have to leave me?!" Kaoru gave the side of the washtub a hard side kick and placed her head in her hands again.

But wait… there was a noise…. And it sounded like a moaning…

Then, suddenly-

c-c-cRRACK!

The shelf above the tub gave way and both the long board and the big copper kettle came tumbling down into the wash basin. The board landed on Kaoru's back and pushed her to the bottom of the barrel, a couple of feet from the surface. And then, the pot fell right on top of it, pinning her. She tried to lift up, to squirm out, to do anything, but…

She was pinned! She began to panic. It was only a matter of time now before she ran out of air and suffocated to death. Oh, why oh why hadn't she told anyone where she was going! Her subconscious released a silent, panicked scream into the water around her…

* * *

I am an evil human being for stopping here…. And being evil feels SOOOO good. Haha, same rules apply, flames and reviews alike are welcome and will win you chapter nine! Thanks for reading, everybody!  
tillnexttime

larachan


	9. Paradise Forfeit

Hey ya'll!!

Finally, Finally, Finally, I'M BAAACK!!! Here's Paradise 9, a longer chapter than usual!!!  
O.K., lemme say this: **STICK WITH ME ON THIS CHAPTER!! Read all the way to the end, and I promise, the patient will be rewarded ;) **

As always, flames and reviews alike are quite welcome. Now, on to my reviewers who ROCK my BEiNG:

Neko-Kyolover: Aww, me sorry! Hate to leave you like that, but it does make for a more interesting read, ne? thankies for the review!!  
JDFielding: I'm glad you liked the Kenshin/Kazuo confrontation, I had FUN writing that one! Thanks for such a long review, it's so nice of you!! And that B/K story is on my list of things to do, ::scout's honor::!! Thanks again for the review, buddy!!  
bscl43: more Mis/Aos goodness on the way for ya!! Glad you liked it and here's your update!

MZ. AMbER EYES: I totally agree! Kaoru is being such a BAKA for not knowing what to do!! Hehe, I'm glad you can get into it, and I'm xtra happy you're still with me after all these chapters! Hope you like the update!  
aphrodite24goddess: thank you SO much! I'm glad you like it that much, you have no IDEA how happy that made me to read that!! I hope this chapter was worth the wait and you're still reading!  
Peachie-Chan: ::throws update at you:: here ya go! Enjoy!!

Mia, Princess of Eternity: ::helps you glomp da AOSHI:: Gawd, I love him. Hehe, thanks, dear!! I appreciate the support, your reviews are always so nice, THANK YOU!!  
Monkeystarz: ::finally recovers from endless bouts of reincarnation:: Hehe, yesh, I'd rather die than marry Kazuo, too! Thanks, as always, for the awesome/funniness review, my faithful Monkeystarz!!

link : hope you like this chapter as well as the last one! Thanks for the review!!  
Quist: Quisty!! ::huggles you:: hehe, thanks for the review, bud! Read on to find out what happens to our 'kick-butt' rose of Kenjitsu, hope it's to your liking. I threw you for a loop? YESH! HAHA MY EVIL PLAN IS FINALLY COMPLETE!! ::malicious laughter:: Hope you're still reading!!  
PrincessofWildfire: Glad it was worth the wait! Hope this one is too!!  
TenkunoMeiou: She is, isn't she?!! Haha, thankies for reading and reviewing!  
cincygurl22: haha, I don't like him either, buddy. ::silent death to kazoo the jerk:: tear on the cincinatti part, it's a fun city, isn't it? I've never been to Chicago, but I'm sure its awesome, too  
Shiomei: Don't die!! ::chucks chapter and oxygen tank at you:: here's the update, buddy!!  
the nadja: THANKIES! Thanks about the Yahiko-chan part, I can never tell if I'm making him look too much like a kid or too much like an adult, so that really means a lot!!  
El Capitan: ::virtual high five for evil people:: haha, glad you like the cliffies, they're so much fun to write!!  
loyanini: haha, aren't I the evil one? Hope it kept you in suspense and you like chapter nine!!  
misumi kanegawa: sure thing, buddy! Here's your update, late though it may be. Cool username, btw. What does it mean?

Alea Seikou: HAH! ::falls out of her chair:: HAHA! ::rolling around on the floor:: gawd, I LOVE your reviews, you never fail to make me laugh!! But I'm glad you found the chapter to your liking; I wasn't sure how it was going to go over, honestly. Hope the wait wasn't too long and you're still intrigued enough to check out chapter 9 (:  
Jouko-chan: Haha, I'm with you buddy! Read on to find out what goes down at the kamiya dojo!! Thanks for the R&R!  
Zxully anti-nostalgic: Aww!! ::huggles you:: thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! And I always pictured Kaoru nonchalantly walking down the hall in that scene, and then throwing open the door, consequence of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. At least, that's what I was going for ;) hehe, glad you liked the scene with Kazuo, too! Thanks for the review, dear!  
Mato-ko: You're about to find out, friend!! Hehe read on to discover how evil I am!!  
cyberdemon: Kenshin really isn't thinking things through, is he? ::hits him over the head with a frying pan:: glad you liked it, though, and thanks for reviewing!!  
Crytal Renee: :: glomps :: ::glomps:: ::GlOmPs:: ::GLOMPS!!::: I LERVE YOU SISTAH!! Haha, thanks for the nice review, buddy. Hope the mud mask turned out ok and such. Hows sam? Things doing ok?? Email me!!  
Azulrealms: np, dear. Hope you like this update too!!  
Asilin Kheldarson: I _am_ evil, aren't I? heh heh heh, here's your WAY overdue update!!  
Serenity8882003: here ya go! And thankies for thinking its good!!  
Yuri: hehe, me too! Glad you like it!!  
Sinnah: ::joins you in kicking Kazuo:: haha, he deserves a good kick, ne? hope you find this chapter to your liking!!  
angelic-kuti: aww, thankies! :wears evil title proudly:: hehe, hope you're still reading!!  
misengai: update for you!! Hehe, feel special. Your review made me get off my butt and actually attempt to write something!! Here ya go!

Ya'll for some reason, my reviewer's box is messed up on this story, so, IF YOU REVIEWED AND YOU'RE NOT ON HERE, it's because is SOOO screwy!! I'm sorry!!!! I LOOOOOOVE YOU ALL and YOU ALL give me the drive to do this, you're my inspiration, guys!! ::huggles you::

Now, on with the story!!

Chapter 9: Paradise Forfeit

* * *

Kenshin's eyes sprung open as he shook himself out of a cold sweat. He had been dreaming…

No…. A nightmare. A horrible nightmare of…

Had he been sleeping after all?

The muscles in his body suddenly contracted.

He could have sworn…he heard...

His feet hit the floor at a run down the hallway. The shoji made a weird sound in the stillness as he flung it open.

No Kaoru.

Kenshin had felt genuine panic twice before in his life. Both of those times Kaoru had gone missing. Enishi. Jineh. He hated them both, even now. The wierd feeling, the tightening of the chest, the claustrophobic _drowning_ feeling overwhelmed him again and his mind jumped to the worst possible conclusion.

But…

She wasn't missing. He could hear her screaming, at least, he thought he could… But it was more of a noise in his brain than it was a noise in the air. Kenshin shut his eyes and focused on his breathing. Where was she?

He began to move, faster, faster still, until he was darting into the cool dark. He could hear the rhythm of his sandals pounding against the dirt in time with the loud beating of his heart, letting his body take over.

Before he knew it, he had slowed to a walk, and then stopped. Kenshin peeked out of one eye, shocked to be standing in front of…the bathhouse?!

A little more force and the exterior door would have been ripped off its hinges. Well, there were her clothes, but… "Kaoru-dono!"

No answer.

The interior door flew open and he looked around, blinking to adjust to the light. Was that….oh Kami… in the basin….

Strands of black tresses snaked around a large copper pot.

A magenta gi was torn from a swordsman's body, hands delving into the water, the ends of crimson hair resting on the surface. Hands grasped and locked behind a tiny waist, pulling towards themselves.

The basin shifted.

Her creamy body slid from under a watery prison and upwards, upwards into the air.

Kenshin found himself tumbling back with the momentum, but he held on to the mermaid, wrapped himself around her, cushioned her, and landed on the hardwood with a thunk loud enough to break a vertebrae. She fell like limp seaweed on top of him, his flimsy gi the only separation between his naked chest and hers.

For a moment there was stillness.

Then the panic took over again. Kenshin was afraid to look, afraid to peer down and see…

'Oh Kami…let her be breathing…please let her be breathing….I'll do anything… I'll give her to Kazuo, I swear I will, as long as she's just…please….'

He tilted her face away from his chest, gathering his gi about her as he did. The smooth brow, the dripping lashes, the pale lips, but…was that? Kenshin leaned closer to her and placed a hand to her breast. Slowly, ever so slowly, he could feel a methodical heartbeat.

He almost cried.

Kenshin tilted Kaoru's body forward and let her head hang over the floor. Almost instantly, the water in her lungs shifted and she began to cough. Her eyelids sprang open and she held her hand to her throat, clutching the gi wrapped around her shoulders at the same time. Kenshin smiled and wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair.

"K-Kenshin?" Kaoru sputtered, turning around to face him. "I'm….I'm not…"

"Shh, don't speak, Kaoru-dono," He cooed, pressing her to him as she lapsed into another coughing fit.

From somewhere deep inside Kaoru, a tear surfaced in her eye. Soon, her coughing had turned into swaying, painful crying.

It took Kenshin a minute to note the change. "Kaoru-dono…? What's wrong?"

"I…I…I-oh, Kenshin! I'd be dead right now if not for-"

"P-please don't say that." He winced at the words.

"But don't you understand, Kenshin?!" She brought her tear-streaked face closer to his. "Kazuo never would've been able to save me!"

Kenshin pressed Kaoru to him again so she wouldn't see the tears threading to jump out of his pupils. He tried to control his breathing. He had sworn… he had sworn to Kami he would let her go…

"You…promised. You said you'd always take care of me… and now you're leaving! You…promised!" She tightened her grip around his neck.

Kenshin's lips found their way to Kaoru's forehead. He kissed her, lightly, as if she might dissipate away at any minute. ""Aa, but Kaoru-dono, you are replacing me."

A solitary ray of light threw itself from the window of the bathhouse across the rotten floorboards. Kaoru caught sight of it first, her eyes widening as if a cobra had just crossed her path.

It was morning.

The morning of her wedding day.

* * *

Sigh...

Bow ties were not his forte.

His big hands dropped to his sides and his face showed just enough agitation for the girl leaning against the doorframe to sort of, kind of, guess what he was feeling.

"Er...want help?"

She padded across the room and stationed herself in front of him, her small hands whizzing about his neck. Aoshi looked off behind her, indifferent.

Misao struggled with the satin piece of cloth, trying to act like she knew what she was doing, and stretching to reach the top of Aoshi's frame.

She slid forward on the clean wood, standing up on her tiptoes in her sock feet and…

Uh-oh…

The floor was too slick and-

SMACK!  
Right into Aoshi's chest. He widened his eyes in genuine shock as they both tumbled backwards and hit the floor, hard.

"Er..." Aoshi found his voice first.

Misao was dreading opening her eyes, afraid to see Aoshi's annoyed expression. She blushed, her hair falling in pieces around her face.

"Misao, You look…" he began.

Stupid? Childish? Idiotic?

"…beautiful."

...Wha?

* * *

Dumbasses.

Stubborn dumbasses.

Both of them!

Sano slammed his hand into his fist repeatedly and watched night grow around him. He strained his ears and tried to hear if any unnatural sounds were coming from the room next to him. If they were, he'd have to vomit.

Well, the deed had been done and Jou-chan had been officially married for five whole hours.

He hadn't believed it at first, either, but he was sure now as he recounted the day to himself.

He was there... at least in body. He had seen the cathedral doors fly open and watched her creep down the aisle, her face on the ground.

He had seen her squeeze Kenshin's hand and drop down on her knees in front of the altar.

He had seen her flinch as the priest sprinkled the holy water over that creep Kazuo, asking in forced Japanese if she would take this man to be her lawfully....

At that point, she had raised her head. Sano saw it in her eyes, the look of flight or fight. She was a scared animal, hunted for days and finally cornered. Her gaze drifted to Kenshin, and he...

Looked away.

"BAKA!" Sano roared in irritation, unable to forget the moment he had watched Jou-chan's spirit flicker and die.

"I do." Her small voice. Her broken neck. Her clipped wings.

Sano remembered how, at the reception that night, she looked old and tired. Kazuo paraded her around like a deer mounted on his wall, his conquest, showing her off to all his business partners who spoke foreign languages chocked full of _l_'s and rolling _r_'s.

She barely smiled and spent most of the night staring off into the distance until Kazuo, breath reeking of Sake, elbowed her and told her that if she didn't get her Head Out Of The Clouds and Put Her Act Together, he was gonna-

Sano had shut his ears at that point, knowing that if he heard what was coming next, he was going to beat the groom into a puree.

And so the night had passed. Guests filtered out the door until only the Kenshingumi and the greasy newcomer remained.

Back at the Dojo, Sano had stood in the hallway nervously with Kenshin, Jou-chan, and The Rat.

Awkward silence.

Kazuo grabbed Jou-chan's hand and had led her to her room, simultaneously opening up the shoji and putting out his cigarette. She flashed a look over her shoulder, a flower about to lose its petals.

"Kenshin?"

He looked into her face for the first time all night, his eyes hollow.

The shoji slammed shut in reply.

And then?

And then what?

Sano had walked off to a vacant room down the hall, too tired to make his way back to his own place, leaving Kenshin the room across the way from Jou-chan's.

Now thin paper was all that separated Sano from the two 'lovebirds'.

He wondered what they were doing right this instant.

On second thought, he really didn't wanna know. He was feeling sick enough already....

* * *

She blushed unexpectedly. She hadn't anticipated being so...nervous.

Kaoru gathered her white kimono about her shoulders and surveyed the dimly lit room.

She was married now...there was nothing _wrong _with this...

Then why was she so scared?

Slowly, Kaoru made her way over to the futon and lay down. Kazuo shifted, smiling, and pulled her to him. He kissed her lips, passionately, hard, possessively, whispering in her ear "Mon petite chou..."

Kaoru closed her eyes, beginning to relax. "Tell me. Tell me what that means. You promised me you would and you...and you never have."

"My little...." Kazuo kissed her eyelids and reached for her sash. "My little cabbage..."

Kaoru's eyes sprung open.

"...lemme get this straight," she blurted out, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back a bit. "All this time you've been calling me a _cabbage_?"

"Mmm, does it matter?" Kazuo tried to snuggle onto her shoulder.

"Well _yeah_, it kinda does! If you think your boyfriend-"

"Husband."

A knot formed in Kaoru's throat. Right. "Husband, if you think your husband is calling you some romantic name, like darling, or beautiful, and it turns out he's comparing you to a vegetable-"

"I-it's a term of endearment, ok? Can we just forget about it?"

".......K-Kazuo, I can't do this."

"What?! Because of the cabbage thing?!"

Well, that _had_ destroyed the mood a bit. But Kaoru was finding it very hard to concentrate on anything at all when... "No, it's not that. I think something's under my futon. Help me move it."

She jumped up and began tearing the bedding to shreds.

"Do-do we have to do this now?" Kazuo tried to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Look, it's gonna bug me to death if we don't."

"Come _on_, Kaoru, you're acting childish!"

"Mou!" She pouted, throwing the last pillow behind her and stooping down to examine the floor. "There's the problem!" One of the boards was sticking up at an odd angle, jutting out an inch above the rest of them.

Kaoru cupped her hands around the plank to try to force it back into place, but it slid out with the slightest touch. Underneath it was a large hole where the foundation had been cut away. She peered into the depths and gasped. There was something down there!

Very gingerly, Kaoru fished the object out of the blackness. It was a box, a lacquered box no bigger than her hand. But it wasn't the size that made Kaoru begin to shake. It was the writing transposed on the onyx lid.

"Kaoru" was written out in a flouncy, flowery hand, a hand she couldn't help but recognize...

Her mother's.

"Kaoru, what're you-"

"Shh!" She snapped back at Kazuo, her eyes wide, trying not to let him see her so disheveled. The hinges had rusted shut from years of misuse, but one good tug and they gave way.

And inside?

A piece of paper folded into quarters. She opened it gingerly, the paper yellowed and crackling with age.

A treasure fell into her lap. Perfectly uniform, perfectly shaped, perfectly colored moon tears.

Her mother's white pearl necklace.

"Oh!" Kaoru's hand found its way to her mouth. "I-I thought the looters took it after her death!" Kaoru was too excited to notice Kazuo's disinterested reply. At present time he was busy focusing the cleavage peeking out from her kimono. "And look! The paper has a note on it!"

She held it up to the light.

_My daughter,_

_My lovely Kaoru. It's often hard to believe that you're growing up so fast. And on this, the third anniversary of your birth, I store these pearls away to await the day of your marriage, when I shall pull them out from their resting place and clasp them around your neck._

Kaoru's heart contracted fiercely.

_I watch you now as you play in the yard. You are a good child, Kaoru. You will grow up to be a fine woman, a daughter any mother would be proud of._

_I _Would she be proud of her? Would her mother be proud of her today? Right now?

_Already, you are strong-willed like your father. Loving. Caring. I know you will choose a man with the same qualities._

Kaoru stole a peek at Kazuo and bit her lip.

_You will find love, my dear Kaoru, probably sooner than I'll be ready to let you go. But you must know, love comes not without danger. Love comes almost unrecognizably. The trick is distinguishing it from fame and fortune. I don't doubt that when the time comes, when you fall in love, it will be for the right reasons. We'll laugh over this note, together, when I give it to you on your wedding day. We'll talk about what a silly mother I was to ever worry about you. You have my blessing now. You'll have my blessing then. _

_Mother_

"Oh Kami...Oh Kami-sama...what have I done?"

"Hn." Kazuo narrowed his eyes and began to walk towards her. "I've waited long enough, woman." His eyes were glassed from the alcohol.

Kaoru stared at him, for what felt like the first time, through streaming tears. "Kazuo, Kazuo, I'm so sorry, I can't!" She sprang up again, clutching the pearls and the note tightly to her.

"Run out on me, will you?!" Kazuo's claw groped about for any part of Kaoru's body to hold on to. It settled on her shoulder. She tried to shrug him off, but he held while she moved, causing her white kimono to rip across her body. She wheeled around and smacked out into the darkness, hard.

"Ow! You bitch!"

"K-K-Kenshin!"

* * *

He sprang to life. _That_ had been no dream. _That_ had been real, he was sure of it. He bolted for the shoji door and stepped out into the cool air of the hall. "K-kaoru-don-umph!"

Something had smacked into him as it had been racing towards his room. It was now wrapping its arms around his waist and sinking to the ground. He strained to see in the shadows and made out the faint outline of a white kimono.

Kenshin let his knees give out. "Kaoru?" She gasped for a reply, burying her head in his shoulder and silently grieving. "Kaoru." He smiled, running his fingers through her smooth black hair. "Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru." It was a whisper, an escaping mantra never before spoken.

"Kenshin, I've done a horrible, horrible thing!" He lifted her face in his hands and tried to brush the pain away. "I-I shouldn't have married Kazuo! I should've married you!"

Kaoru fell back onto his shoulder again. "Shh, Kaoru." His arms encircled her protectively. "It'll be all righ-" But before he had time to say anything else, a familiar ki stumbled into the hallway, leaning drunkenly against the wooden side-paneling.

"Listen here, you low-life bastard!" Kazuo's eyes had a dangerous, razor-like edge to them in the dark as he rubbed a red mark on his cheek in the shape of a hand. "The girl is _my_ property, so hand her over now or I'll hafta..." he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a metal object. Kenshin heard the safety click to the "off" position. "I'll hafta show you_ both_ who wears the hakamas around here!" Kazuo centered the gun right over Kenshin's heart, where Kaoru's head was pressed against his chest, and closed one eye to aim.

"Kenshin, Kenshin, please don't leave me – p-please don't leave me-"

The sheath of the sakabatou clanged coldly as it hit the wooden floor. Amber eyes flickered.

"I told you...I told you if you tried to hurt her, I'd kill you!"

* * *

Well folkses, that's all!!  
Reviews and flames alike, as always, are welcome and will win you chapter 10!  
hope you liked it, till next time

larachan


End file.
